Blog użytkownika:Sasilia/Siostra
Valka jest, Stoick nie żyje -Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2 -W tym opowiadaniu Czkawka ma siostrę -Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, które publikuję -Niektóre rozdziały będą krótkie jak pierwszy -Są tu smoki przeze mnie wymyślone 1. Spotkanie po latach... Na Berk nastał piękny poranek. Czkawka jak zwykle uwielbiał sobie pospać. Kiedy było około 9 Szczerbatek zaczął budzić swojego pana. Smok podszedł do łóżka i wylizywał Czkawkę. Chłopak mając pobudkę zaczął krzyczeć. -Szczerbek, przestań! No już wstałem!-odepchnął pyszczek swojego pupila -Wrauu. Czkawka nie chcąc mieć już pobudki w tym dniu, ubrał się i zszedł na dół. Na dole przywitał się z matką, która mieszkała z nim od śmierci Stoicka. Kiedy jadł rybę, Valka zaczęła rozmowę. -Synku, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć o czymś, a mianowicie ktoś dzisiaj przypływa do nas na Berk.-spojrzała na syna radośnie -Kto?-zapytał z ciekawością -Nie wiem, ale słyszałam, że to wyjątkowa osoba.-powiedziała z uśmiechem -O której? -Za chwilę -Co?! To ja już idę. Pa!-krzyknął i wybiegł z domu. Kiedy dobiegł do portu, do brzegu już przybijał statek. Ku jego zaskoczeniu na statku były dwa, pomarańczowo-żółte, wielkości Szczerbatka, smoki. Podbiegł do zakapturzonej postaci, która zeszła ze statku i powiedział. -Witaj! Nazywam się Czkawka i jestem wodzem. Jak się nazywasz?-zapytał z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy. -Ja jestem...-postać zdjęła kaptur-Rosalinda. Miło mi cię poznać.-powiedziała śmiejąc się -Rouz!-krzyknął Czkawka i przytulił dziewczynę-Siostra, Cześc! -Hej! Cóż za powitanie. Gdzie mama?-zapytała ze śmiechem -W domu.-popatrzył się na wysokiego, chudego mężczyznę, który stał za plecami jego siosty i wyszeptał-Kto to? -To jest Set.-powiedziała łapiąc chłopaka za rękę-Mój chłopak.-uśmiechnęła się Czkawka będąc zachwycony z powrotu siostry, zaprowadził ją i Seta do domu. Tam zjedli obiad i rozpakowali się. Następnie poszli do portu, aby zabrać resztę rzeczy. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Czkawka zapytał. -Co to za smoki? -To są Ogniaki. Mają różne typy ognia. Ten większy to Santos, smok Seta, za to ten mniejszy to Sasilia. Mój smoczek.-wymieniła z uśmiechem. -Nigdy takich nie widziałem.-powiedział Czkawka zdumiony. -Nie mogłeś ich widzieć. Żyją daleko stąd, na wyspie, na której mieszkałem razem z twoją siostrą-odparł Set przyciągając dziewczynę do siebie. Po chwili do Czkawki podbiegła Astrid i pocałowała go. Chłopak odwzajemnił całus. Dziewczyna przywitała się z nowoprzybyłą. -Rouzi, hej!-przytuliła starą przyjaciółkę-Nie widziałyśmy się ponad 15 lat! Kto to?-zapytała wskazując na Seta -To jest mój chłopak, Set.-przedstawiła mężczyznę Nic więcej nie mówiąc, Rosalinda weszła z Setem na statek i zabrała resztę rzeczy. Zabrali smoki ze sobą i udali się do domu. Astrid pożegnała się i wróciła do siebie. Wszyscy zjedli kolacje i poszli spać. Jeśli opowiadanie ci się podoba proszę, abyś pozostawił po sobie komentarz. :) 2. Dzień jak każdy inny... O wschodzie słońca Rosalinde obudziła jej smok, drapiąc w rękę. Dziewczyna podrapała smoczyce po pyszczku i wstała. Ubrała się i wyszła na zewnątrz. Cała wioska jeszcze spała. -To jak Sasilia, co robimy? Może sobie polatamy?-zapytała dziewczyna z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Mrrrrr...-smoczyca polizała panią po twarzy. Poleciały na rundkę wokół wyspy. Latały około godziny. Po porannej rozgrzewce wylądowały na urwisku. Rosalinda usiadła i rozglądała się. Kiedy nikogo nie zauważyła skoczyła z urwiska prosto do wody. Z dużą prędkością wpadła do wody. Czuła się jakby nadal była na swojej wyspie. Tam mogła być sobą. Mogła do woli ścigać się z orłami, polować z wilkami i latać na Sasili. Na Berk tego nie było. Na Fisi(tak nazywała swoją wyspę) mogła być sobą, a tu nie. Po kąpieli wróciła do wioski. Kiedy tylko wylądowała, zaczepił ja Set. -Hej, piękna!-pocałował dziewczynę. -Cześć, śpiochu.-zaśmiała się i odwzajemniła całusa. -Gdzie byłaś? Matrwiłem się.-wyszeptał jej do ucha. -W krainie wiecznego szczęścia!-zaśmiała się. -Beze mnie?!-krzyknął żartobliwie i upadła z Rosalindą na ziemię. Set zaczął łaskotać dziewczynę. Próbowała się wyrywać, ale chłopak miał żelazny uścisk. Tarzali się po ziemi i się śmiali. Po chwili podeszli do nich Czkawka i Astrid. Para szybko wstała zmieszana. -Hej, co robicie?-zapytał Czkawka nie kryjąc rozbaniewnia. -Yyyyy...dyskutowaliśmy.-odparła Rosalinda szczerząc zęby. W tym samym czasie usłyszeli huk. Od razu pobiegli w stronę hałasu. Był to dziki tajfumerang. Nikt nie wiedział czego on chce, ale Rosalinda wiedział. Smok chciał jej. Dziewczyna od razu wskoczyła na Sasilię i poleciała w kierunku napastnika. -Hej smoczku! Dawno się nie widieliśmy!-krzyknęła w kierunku dzikiego smoka. -Rouz!-był to krzyk Seta, który podleciał do dziewczyny. -Set, najpierw będziemy w niego strzelać kulami ognia, a potem ja na niego wskoczę i...-nie dokończyła, bo jej przerwał. -To zbyt niebezpieczne! -Zaufaj mi!-krzyknęła i spojrzała mu w oczy. Chłopak skinął głową na znak, że rozumie. Rosalinda zaczęła wraz ze swoją smoczycą strzelać kulami ognia. Set wraz z Santosem włączyli się do ataku. Po pięciu minutach, Rosalinda zeskoczyła z Sasi prosto na grzbiet tajfumeranga. Smok zaczął chaotycznie latać w kółko. Dziewczyna złapała smoka za rogi i zaczęła nim manewrować. Smok nie wiedząc co zrobić, podleciał do najbliższego urwiska i uderzył z całej siły bokiem w skałę przygniatając Rosalindę. Dziewczyna mocno trzymając się smoka. W pewnej chwili mocno kopnęła tajfumeranga w kark, powodując u smoka utratę przytomności. Kiedy smok leciał do morza, złapała się ogona Sasili, która leciała by pomóc swojej pani. Smoczyca czyjąc ucisk na ogonie, padżóciła dziewczynę do góry. Dziewczyna poleciała na grzbiet swojej pupilki. Podleciały do Czkawki, który stał osłupiały. Rosalinda się uśmiechnęła i zeskoczyła ze swojej smoczycy. Sorki, że nie było rozdziału. Byłam w górach i nie miałam czasu pisać. Jeśli się podoba, prosze o komentarz. :) 3. O choroba... Dziewczyna zaczęła mieć przywidzenia. Widziała straszne wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Uśmiech szybko pobladł i zmienił się w grymas przerażenia. Zamiast Czkawki widziała złego człowieka z przeszłości. Wystraszona pobiegła do lasu. Set wiedząc co się dzieje pobiegł za nią i krzyknął. -Rouz! Rosalinda biegła dalej. Wystraszona dobiegła do urwiska. Opanowała ją dzikość. Oczy miała jak kreski. Set kiedy zobaczył dzikość w oczach ukochanej, także poddał się tej sile. Podchodząc powoli do dziewczyny, zaczął do niej spokojnie przemawiać. -Spokojnie, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. -Zostaw mnie! Odejdź!-krzyczała coraz bardziej przybliżając do krawędzi urwiska. -Rouz, ja nie chcę zrobić ci nic złego. Chodź.-powiedział wyciągają do nie rękę -Nie!-krzyknęła i spadła z urwiska Set szybko podbiegł do krawędzi i w ostatnie chwili złapał Rosalinde za rękę. Wciągnął ją na górę przez co dziewczyna wpadła mu w ramiona. Dziewczyna płakała, a chłopak ją uspokajał. -Ciiiii...Już dobrze.-gładził ją po głowie. -Zaśpiewasz mi piosenkę! Tą co śpiewałeś przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu?-zapytała szlochając. -Dobrze-uśmiechnął się i zaczął śpiewać. How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave And all those days we spent out by the lake Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made One by one they vanish just the same Of all the things I still remember Summer's never looked the same The years go by and time just seems to fly by But the memories remain In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain Nothing to lose but everything to gain Reflecting now on how things could've been It was worth it in the end Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear So we made our way by finding what was real Now the days are so long that summer's moving on We reach for something that's already gone Of all the things I still remember Summer's never looked the same The years go by and time just seems to fly by But the memories remain In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain Nothing to lose but everything to gain Reflecting now on how things could've been It was worth it in the end We knew we had to leave this town But we never knew when and we never knew how We would end up here the way we are Yeah we knew we had to leave this town But we never knew when and we never knew how Of all the things I still remember Summer's never looked the same The years go by and time just seems to fly by But the memories remain In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain Nothing to lose but everything to gain Reflecting now on how things could've been It was worth it in the end Kiedy skończył śpiewać, dzikość opuściła jego ukochaną. On także był spokojniejszy. Po chwili ciszy chłopak zaproponował. -Wracajmy do wioski -Dobrze Wstali i udali się w stronę wioski. Weszli do domu wodza i zastali tam Czkawkę i Astrid. Czkawka popatrzył na siostrę chcąc wyjaśnień. Rosalinda wiedząc o co chodzi wskazała im, aby weszli na górę. Czkawka i Astrid usiedli na łóżku, natomiast Rosalinda i Set stali nerwowo drepcząc w miejscu. Dziewczyna zaczęła niepewnie. -Więc chcecie wyjaśnień? -Owszem-odparł brat dziewczyny -No dobrze...Ja jestem...Jestem...chora-powiedziała jąkając -Jak to chora? Od kiedy?-zapytał Czkawka -Praktycznie od urodzenia.-odparła i podciągnęła nosem. -Ja nic nie zauważyłem. -Pamiętasz jak często miałam katar?-chłopak skinął głową- No właśnie. To od tej choroby. Teraz co prawda mam poważniejsze objawy.-odparła -Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?!-zauważył jak dziewczyna wychodzi-Gdzie ty idziesz? -Chcę pobyć chwilę sama-odparła i wyszła. Pobiegła do lasu. Weszła na najwyższe drzewo i schowała się w dziurze. Zaczęła żałować, że w ogóle się oddaliła od wioski. Ciąg dalszy będzie niedługo. Jeśli ci się podoba, zostaw komentarz. :)'' 4. Wrogowie... Kiedy tak siedziała, nagle usłyszała trzask łamanej gałązki. Po tylu latach spędzonych ze zwierzętami wiedziała, że gałązki nie mogło złamac zwierzę. Wyjżała z dziury i ujżała Dagura i całą jego świtę. Dokładniej przypatrując się wrogowi, sięgnęła do paska na udzie, do którego miała przyczepione noże. Wzięla wszystkie pięć i rzuciła nimi w kilku wikingów, którzy szli na końcu. Nikt nie zauważył śmierci towarzyszy. Rosalinda bezszelestnie zeskoczyła z drzewa i wyjeła noże z krtań wikingów. Wtem przywołała dzikość. Jej oczy zwężyły się w szparki. Po cichu pobiegła do wioski. Kiedy wbiegła do domu Czkawki zastała tam go i Astrid. Astrid przerażona widokiem swojej przyjaciółki z taką furią w oczach wtuliła się w Czkawkę. Rosalinda zaczęła krzyczeć. -Berserkowie na Berk! W lesie! -Jak to na berk?-spytał zdziwiony chłopak. -No na Berk! Idą w stronę wioski!-krzyknęła niemogąc odpędzić o siebie dzikości. -Musimy coś zrobić!-krzyknęła Astrid. -No co ty szerloku! Jakbym nie wiedziała!-wysyczała z jadem w głosie. -Nie ma co się kłucić.-powiedział stając pomiedzy dziewczynami.-Rouz co ty mogłabyś zrobić?-zapytał siostrę. -Wyrwać Dagurowi krtań.-powiedziała z chytrym uśmiechem na twarzy i nieopanowanym głodem w oczach. Chłopak spojżał na dziewczynę jak na jakiegoś demona. Rosalinda w dzikości była nieobliczalna. Mogła nawet zabić tych, których kochała. Wtem do domu wszedł Set. Kiedy zobaczył u dziewczyny dzikość wiedział, że stało się coś poważnego. Także uwolnił swojego wewnętrznego wilka. Pierwszy odezwał się Czkawka. -Nie będzie wyrywania krtani-powiedział po czym dodał-Astrid karz wszystkim jeźdźcom przygotować smoki.-powiedział po czym sam wyszedł i wsiadla na Szczerbatka. Astrid pobiegła do smoczej akademii wszystko przygotować. Rosalinda nie chcąc stać bezczynnie pobiegła do lasu wraz z Setem. Kiedy byli nieopodal Berserków zatrzymali się. Bezgłośnie opracowali plan. Wyskoczyli z krzaków wprost przed berserków. Grupa, skladając się z dziesięciu osób, zatrzymała się przed nieznajomymi. Rosalinda warknęa(jak wilk) i zbliżyła się powoli do wrogów. Oni zaskoczeni zaczęli się cofać. Set zaczaił się na nich od tyłu i także na nich warknął. Wikingowie zapędzeni w pułapkę wyciągneli broń. Dziewczyna z nadludzką szybkością odebrała broń wszystkim i dołączyła do swojego chłopaka. Zaczęli kierować grupę w stronę wioski. Kiedy dotarli do wioski Set zawył donośnie jak wilk. Wtem na wyspie pojawiły się dzikie smoki. Bestie otoczyły berserków. Rosalinda przemówiła. -I co teraz zrobicie?-zapytała z chytrym uśmieszkiem. -A ty to niby kim jesteś?-zapytał Dagur zdziwiony. -To już mnie nie pamiętasz?-zapytała dziewczyna jeszczę drapieżniej się uśmiechając-Jestem Rosalinda, córka Stoicka Ważkiego i starsza siostra Czkawki..-odparla podchodząc. Wtem obok nich wylądowali wszyscy jeźdźcy. Kiedy zobaczyli berserkó bez broni, dzikie smoki i czającą się Rosalinda, stanęli jak zaczarowani. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do wodza berserków i rzuciła się powalając go na ziemię. Wbiłaq mu w rękę nóż i zaczęla się śmiać. Po chwili powiedziała. -To co? Wrocicie sobie grzecznie na swoją wyspe, czy mam wbić więcej noży?-uśmiechnęla się szyderczo. -To my juz pójdziemy.-wyjąkał wódz berserków. Dziewczyna zaszła s niego i stanęła obo Seta. Wikingowie pobiegli do łodzi i odpłyneli. Rosalinda podziękowała smokom i odesłała je na wyspę smoków. Czkawka nie wierząc w toco widzi i podszedł do siostry. Dziewczyna i jej chłopak wyrzucili z siebie dzikość. Niespodziewanie Rosalinda zaczęła pluć krwią. Położyla się na ziemi i zaczęla krzyczeć z bólu. Set uklęknoł obo niej, a Śledzik(który przyleciał wraz z innymi) pobiegł po Gothi. ''Jeśli ci się podoba, zastaw po sobie komentarz. Zostawiony komentarz informuje mnie, że ktoś jednak polubił moją twórczość i moje wysiłki nie idą na marne. Dzięki za komentarze. :)'' ''5. Jak zawsze...'' Po paru minutach przybiegł Śledzik wraz z Gothi. Set nadal klęczał przy ukochanej. Dziewczyna wrzeszczała z bólu i pluła krwią. Gothi przyjzała się sytłacji i nabazrała. ''-,,Trzeba czekać, aż atak minie' ''-Jak to czekać?!-krzyczał Czkawka'' ''-Nic nie da się zrobić. Poprostu trzeba czekać.-odparł spokojnie Set.'' Po około godzinie, Rosalinda się uspokoiła. Kiedy próbowała usiąść poczuła mdłości. Odrazu opadła na plecy. Set widząc, że dziewczyna przestała krzyczeć położył swoją zimną dłoń pod jej kark. Rosalinda zaczęła mruczeć z zadowolenia. Po kilku minutach dziewczyna zdołała usiąść. Popatrzyła na Seta, dając mu do zrozumienia, aby pomasował jej kark. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i spełnił zachciankę ukochanej. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na grupke ludzi zebranych wokół niej(czytaj:Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i Gothi). Uśmiechnęła się głupkowato. Czkawka przerwał ciszę. ''-Masz na coś do powiedzenia?'' ''-Nie, a co?-odpowiedziała śmiejąc się.'' ''-Nie? Czyli to, że przed chwilą darłaś się jak opentana to nic?!-zdenerwował się Czkawka.'' ''-No wiesz...To są skutki tej choroby, o której ci opowiadałam.-odpowiedziała uśmiechając się.'' ''-Jak to,a te przywidzenia?-zdziwił się chłopak'' ''-To jest choroba psychczna, ale ona z czasem minie.-odparł Set nie przerywając masażu.'' ''-No właśnie!-zaśmiała się Rosalinda.'' ''-Rouz, a co się stało, że masz te przywidzenia?-zapytała się spokojnie Astrid.'' ''-Nie chce o tym mówić...-Rosalinda posmutniała.'' ''-Czemu?-zapytał Czkawka.'' ''-Bo nie! Nie dociera?!-krzyczała będąc bardziej zirytowana.'' ''-Dobra, uspokój się.-odparła Astrid podchodząc do dziewczyny.'' Astrid usiadła obok Rosalindy i ją przytuliła. Dziewczyna odwzjaemniła uścisk. Set przestał masować ukochanej kark i wstał. Astrid odkleiła się od przyjaciółki i spojżała na nią przyjaźnie. Rosalinda uśmiechnęła się i wstała. Kucnęła i położyła jęce na ziemi. W jej nodze przeskoczyła kość i mogła chodzić normalnie jak na czterech łapach. Set zaśmiał się, a reszta patrzyła na ich jak na dziwadła. Dziewczyna zaczęła tłumaczyć. ''-Dawno temu, jak jeszcze byłam na Fisi, razem z Setem, Miją, Markiem, Maikiem i Leilą pszliśmy nas wodospad połowić ryby. W tem napadły na nas jakieś nie znane smoki i zrzuciły na nas kamienie. WIELKIE kamienie. Pogruchotało na wszystkim nogi. Kości zrastały się bardzo długo. Kiedy wkońcu się zrosły zauważyliśmy, że są jakieś dziwne. Kedy przykucnęła moje kości w nogach się przemieściły. Wtedy zauważyliśmy, że możemy biegać tak jak zwierzęta. -dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać-To jest super!'' Wszyscy zaczęli się patrzeć na nią jak na skończoną debilkę. Wkońcu Set także ukucnął i jego kości się przemieściły. Podszedł do Czkawki, posadził go sobie na plecach i pobiegł z zawrotną szybkością do lasu. Rosalinda kazała Astrid usiąść jej na plecach. Dziewczyna posłuchała. Odrazu pobiegły za chłopakami. Po parunastu minutach begu zatrzymali się na polance. Jeśli ci się podoba zastaw komentarz. :) 6. Przyjaciele :) Po środku polanki znajdowało się małe jeziorko. Podeszli tam i usiedli. Rosalinda i Set sprawili, że kości wróciły na swoje miejsce. Zaczęli pić wodę. Po orzeźwieniu się spojrzeli na Astrid i Czkawkę, którzy siedzieli jak zaklęci. Para zaczęła się śmiać. Usiedli na przeciwko. Set przerwał ciszę. -Co tak siedzicie?-nie ukrywał rozbawienia. -Jak...wy...to...zrobiliście?-zapytała nadal zaskoczona Astrid. -Normalnie!-zaśmiała się Rosalinda Po chwili jednak przestała, ponieważ usłyszała kroki. Poczuła też zapach. Ludzki zapach. Nie wahając się ani chwili dużej rzuciła pięć noży w stronę zapachu. Z krzaków wybiegł Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka. Set i Rosalinda zaczęli się głośno śmiać. Dziewczyna podeszła i wyciągnęła ostrza z drzew, w które rzuciła, żeby wykurzyć towarzystwo. Potem wróciła na miejsce. Cały czas nuciła swoja ulubiona piosenkę, którą śpiewał jej Set.(link do piosenki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJzBcKM3ZIE ) Chłopak spojrzał na nią radośnie i przytulił. Astrid, która ocknęła się z szoku przerwała ciszę. -Po co tu przyszliśmy?-zapytała z uśmiechem. -A po to.-Rosalinda uśmiechnęła się i zagwizdała. Po chwili przyleciało kilka ptaków niosąc wielki wiklinowy kosz i koc. Postawiły wszystko koło Rosalindy i ukłoniły się jej. Dziewczyna skinęła głowa, po czym ptaki odleciały. Wszyscy zebrani w około (prócz Seta) patrzyli zdziwieni. Set rozłożył koc i wyjął wszystko z kosza. Były tam owoce(czytaj jagody, maliny, Brzoskwinie) w śmietanie, sok z jagód i porzeczek, budyń z jaczego mleka i trochę pieczonego dzika. Wszystkim pociekła ślinka. Sączysmark już chciał zabrać dzika, ale Rosalinda warknęła na niego i klepnęła w rękę. Reszta zaczęła się śmiać. Dziewczyna kiwnęła na nich głową co oznaczało, że mogą jeść. Kiedy wszyscy jedli dzika(Sączysmark już chyba 3 porcje) z pomiędzy drzew wyszli nie znani ludzie. Byli to mężczyzna i kobieta w wieku Rosalindy i Seta oraz jedenastoletni chłopak. Kiedy zobaczyli Zakochaną parę krzyknęli z radości. -Rouz! Set!-krzyknęli nieznajomi równocześnie. Dziewczyna i chłopak odwrócili się błyskawicznie. Kiedy zobaczyli przybyszy skoczyli na równe nogi i przytulili ich. Rosalinda popłakała się ze szczęścia. Sielnkę przerwał Sączysmark. -Rouz, mogłabyś nam powiedzieć kto to jest? -Chodźcie tu wszyscy-kiedy podeszli dziewczyna zaczęła przedstawiać-To jest Mia, Mark i Max. To są moi przyjaciele z Fisi.-uśmiechnęła się promiennie Mia była brunetką o fiałkowych oczach, wysoka i szczupła. Także miała pasek z nożami, ale zamiast jak Rosalinda na prawym, miała na lewym udzie. Miała na sonie czarne skórzane spodnie, bordową bluzkę, która nie zasłaniała brzucha i kozaki z futrem. Mark był chudym, ale umięśnionym brunetem(tak samo jak Set) o granatowych oczach. Był ubrany w czarną koszulę z krótkim rękawem, czarne skórzane spodnie i buty ze skóry. Max był dość wysokim i chudym chłopcem. Miał czarne włosy i brązowe oczy. Ubrany był w oliwkową koszulę, brązowe skórzane spodnie i buty ze skóry. Mia uśmiechnęła się serdecznie do Czkawki, Astrid, Sączysmarka, Śledzika, Mieczyka i Szpadki. Mark uścisnął rękę Czkawki i tez się uśmiechnął. Max tylko tulił się do Rosalindy. Set zaczął przedstawiać resztę. -Mia, Mark, Max, to jest Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark-powiedział pokazując na każdego. -Max możesz mnie puścić?-zapytała nadal wzruszona Rosalinda -Nie -odpowiedział chłopak nadal wtulając się w brzuch dziewczyny. Rosalinda będąc w sumie identycznie ubrana jak Mia miała nagi brzuch. Chłopak dawno nie widząc przyjaciółki mocniej przylegał do jej brzucha. Kiedy wreszcie puścił spojrzał na nią radośnie i powiedział. -Stęskniłem się za tobą bardzo. -Ja za tobą też-powiedziała po czym wskazała an koc-Może zjecie z nami? -Pewnie!-krzyknęli chórem Mark, Max i Mia. Usiedli na kocu i zaczęli jeść. Opowiadali różne śmieszne historie. Czkawka i reszta bardzo polubili przyjaciół Seta i Rosalindy. Kiedy się ściemniało wrócili do wioski. Nowoprzybyli spali w jednym pokoju z Setem i Rosalinda w domu Czkawki. Jeśli podoba ci cię opko zostaw po sobie komentarz. :) 7. Ona nie może odejść... Rosalinda obudziła się wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Czuła się jak za starych czasów, kiedy miała 8 lat. Wtedy mieszkała w małym domku z Setem, Mią, Markiem, Mikiem i Leilą. Dom był tak mały, że w jednym pokoju spali i szykowali jedzenie. Zawsze było zabawnie i miło. Na Berk niby też, ale to nie to nie było to samo. Rosalinda nigdy nie poczuła tego co na Fisi. Dziewczyna wstała ubrała się i po cichu wyszła z domu. Wszyscy jeszcze spali. Promienie jeszcze wstającego słońca ogrzewały jej twarz. Rosalinda uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Wtem zjawiła się obok niej Sasilia. Smoczyca uradowana na widok swojej przyjaciółki wrzuciła ją na grzbiet i poleciała w siną dal. Rosalinda nie miała siodła. Nigdy nie miała jak go zrobić . Wszyscy z Fisi latali na smokach, ale siodeł nie mieli. Dla nich siodła były czymś co dla smoka jest złe. Nigdy nie odważyli się zakładać siodeł. Rosalinda leciała na swej przyjaciółce cały czas się śmiejąc. Robiły beczki, salta, a nawet wlatywały do morza i się z niego wynurzały. Obie czuły się wolne. Kiedy wylądowały na Berk podbiegł do Rosalindy Max i przytulił ją mocno. Dziewczyna ze śmiechem opowiedziała. -Max co ty robisz? -Przytulam się.-odparł wtulony w dziewczynę. Po chwili przyszedł Set, Mark i Mia. -Max przecierz się wczoraj witałeś z Rouz.-odparł Set prubują pocałować ukochaną. -Wiem, ale wiesz, że ona jest dla mnie jak matka, a ty dla mnie jak ojciec.-odparł Max przytulając się także do Seta. Rosalinda i Set spojrzeli na Maxa z czułością. Znalieźli go kiedy miał zaledwie parę miesięcy. Leżał obok swoich martwych rodziców zawinięty w niebieski kocyk. Wszyscy na Fisi mieli po 10 lat. Mimo młodego wieku zaopiekowali się dzieckiem. Max zawsze uważał Rosalinde i Seta za swoich rodziców. Kiedy tak się przytulali podszedł do nich Czkawka wraz a Astrid, Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem, Mieczykiem i Szpadką. Kiedy zobaczyli tulących się Rosalinę, Seta i Maxa zatrzymali się zdziwieni. Rosalinda widząc przyjaciół zapytała. -Co się tak patrzycie? -Yyyyy...Czemu wy się przytulacie?-zapytał Mieczyk -Brat, ale ty głupi jesteś! Przecierz Rouz, Set i Max to przyjaciele...-odparła Szpadka waląc brata w głowę -Yyyyy...taaaaaaak.-powiedziała Rosalinda bardzo powoli. -Rouzi to moja mama, a Set to mój tata!-krzyknął radośnie Max. Wszyscy(czytaj:Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka) spojrzeli się na Rosalinde jak na ducha. Nie mogli uwierzyć, że dziewczyna w tak młodym wieku miała dziecko. Set zakłopotany zaczął wyjaśniać. -Eeeee...Max to nie jest nasze dziecko. Kiedy mieliśmy po 10 lat znaleźliśmy go na plaży obok jego martwych rodziców. Miał wtedy kilka miesięcy.-chłopak zaczerpnął powietrza.-Max po prostu traktuje na jak rodziców, a mu jego jak syna. Tyle...-nie dokończył bo Rosalinda mu przerwała. -To tyle.-powiedziała uśmiechając się. Wtem na Berk przyleciał Tajfumerang. Ten sam. Począł zionąć ogniem. Kiedy zobaczył Rosalindę i Seta, zaatakował. Sasilia i Santos widząc to rzucili się na ratunek. Santos odparła atak, a Sasilia zabrała wszystkich z daleka. Kiedy dziewczyna chciała usiąść na jej grzbiecie, smoczyca zawarczała i odleciała. Smoczyca i jej partner wzbili się w powietrze wraz z Tajfumerangiem. Kiedy smoki walczyły Rosalinda i Set pobiegli na urwisko, aby być bliżej. Kiedy Tajfumerang to zobaczył z zawrotną prędkością podleciał do pary. Smoki widząc to rzuciły się ze zdwojoną siłą na dzikusa. Sasilia wskoczyła na grzbiet napastnika i wgryzła się w jego szyję. Smok zrzucił smoczycę i cisnął w nią ogniem. Saslilia uderzyła w urwisko i spadła z dużej wysokości. Ogień zranił ją i jeszcze przygniotły ją kamienie. Tajfumernag odleciał, a Set i Rosalinda wskoczyli na Santosa i polecieli do smoczycy. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła ze smoka i pobiegła odgarniać kamienie. Set i Santos włączyli się do pomocy. Kiedy Rosalinda zobaczyła pomarańczowo-żółty pyszczek cały we krwi zaczęła krzyczeć. -Nie! Nie! Nie!-płakała -Rouz, tak mi przykro.-powiedział Set i przytulił ukochaną Santos pojął, że stracił swoją ukochaną smoczycę. Na znak rozpaczy zaryczał donośnie. Wtem Sasilia wydała z siebie cichy jęk. Smok od razu zareagował i trącił pysk smoczycy. Dziewczyna podeszła i położyła swojej przyjaciółce rękę na nosie. Smoczyca momentalnie otworzyła oczy. Kiedy zobaczyła swoją panią uśmiechnęła się(po smoczemu) i wypuściła powietrze wprost na rękę dziewczyny. Rosalinda uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała. -Kocham cię -Wrau(tłumacz: Ja ciebie też)-smoczyca mruknęła i polizała dziewczynę po ręce. Nagle smoczyca poczuła ostry ból i zaryczała głośno. Santos wziął smoczycę ostrożnie na grzbiet i razem z Rosalindą i Setem ruszył w kierunku wioski. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce smok ostrożnie położył Sasilię na ziemi. Set przyniósł torbę z leczniczymi ziołami i bandarzami. Rosalinda ostrożnie opatrzyła rany smoczycy i dała jej zioła uśmierzające ból. Po pewnej chwili dziewczyna powiedziała. -Nie pozwolę ci odejść-podrapała smoczyce po nosie i uśmiechnęła się. Dziewczyna wraz z Setem i Santosem została przy smoczycy. Całą noc czuwali przy rannej. Zmieniali jej opatrunki i podawali lekarstwa. Nad ranem zasnęli. Jeśli ci się podoba opko, zostaw po sobie komentarz. :) 8. Mamusia?! Kilka dni później... Na Berk nastał piękny dzień. Pierwszy obudził się Max, co zdarzało się bardzo rzadko. Chłopiec wstał i po cichu się ubrał. Kiedy wychodził z pokoju drzwi skrzypnęły. Max cicho przeklnął i nasłuchiwał. Po chwili z pokoju Czkawki wyszedł Szczerbatek zobaczyć źródło cichego jęku. Kiedy Szczerbatek zobaczył Maxa stojącego przy schodach mruknął. -Mrrrrrauuuu.(tłumacz: Co ty tu robisz?)-smok uśmiechnął się(wiecie, tak Szczerbatkowo) -Ja, no wiesz, ide na spacer.- odpowiedział chłopak -Wruuuuuuumeeeee.(tłumacz: Chodź oprowadzę cię)-smok zszedł po cichu po schodach -Dobra-chłopak poszedł za Szczerbatkiem. Wyszli z domu. Szczerbatek wszystko Maxowi pokazał. Chłopak był zachwycony Berk. Smok widząc zainteresowanie chłopca zabrał go na Krucze Urwisko. Chłopak był oczarowany. Nagle zza krzaków wyskoczyła mała sarenka. Max będąc przyzwyczajony do leśnych zwierząt, podszedł do niej i zaszczekał(po wilczemu oczywiście :D). -Grau?(tłumacz:Zgubiłaś się?)-podszedł do nie i wystawił rękę o powąchania(Sory, ale nie wiem jak brzmi szczekanie wilka :( ) Sarenka obwąchała rękę chłopca. Kiedy przekonała się, że on nie zrobi jej krzywdy, podaszła do niego i się przytuliła. Po chwili usłyszeli głośnie ryknięcie. i zza krzaków wybiegła dorosła sarna. Mała podbiegła do matki, ale za nim odeszła polizała Maxa po twarzy. Szczerbatek, który przyglądał się całemu zadrzeniu patrzył badawczo na chłopca. Max stojąc zmieszany spojrzeniem smoka powiedział. -Wiesz, na Fisi wszyscy żyliśmy wśród zwierząt. Rouz i Set zawsze mnie uczyli, że zwierzęta to nasza rodzina, a rodzinie trzbe pomagać.-powiedział zakłopotany -Wrau(tłum:Aha. Chodź, wracamy.)-smok ruszył w stronę wioski, a Max za nim. W wiosce chłopak zastał Czkawke, który pomagał Johanowi załadować towar. Max podszedł do wodza kończącego ładowanie. -Czkawka, gdzie Rouz?-zapytał z uśmiechem. -Jest w domu i śpi. Szczerbatek! Gdzie ty byłeś?!-odpowiedział z uśmiechem wódz. -Szczerbatek oprowadzał mnie po wyspie.-odparł Max -Aha. Dobra leć do Rouzi, bo się będzie martwić.-powiedział Czkawka i odesłał chłopca do domu. Max pobiegł do domu. W kuchni zastał zaspaną Rosalindę i śpiacego na siedząco Seta. Byli zmęczeni po całonocnym patrolu wyspy. Rosalinda widzac Maxa w drzwich uśmiechnęła sie i kazała mu podejść. Po chwili powiedziała. -Gdzie byłeś?-zapytała z uśmiechem -Szczerbatek oprowadzał mnie po wyspie.-chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech. -Aha.-szturchnęła śpiacego Seta-Ste wstawaj! -CCo się stało!-Set wstał jak poparzony. -Nic. Mówiłeś wczoraj, że chcesz mi powiedziać coś bardzo ważnego.-odparła uśmiechnięta i bardziej przytomna dziewczyna. -Aaaaaa....no bo widzisz...-Set wyraźnie rozbudzony zaczął się wahać-Za kilka dni na Berk przypływa moja rodzina w odwiedziny.-uśmiechnął się niewinnie. -Że co?!-krzyczała dziewczyna-I dopiero teraz mi to mówisz! -Kochanie, wiesz ja nie miałem czsu ci powiedzieć-chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny i zaczął masować jej kark-Przepraszam-pocałował w szyje. -Wybaczam-mruknęła zadowolona dziewczyna- Max lecisz ze mną i Sasi? -Jasne-odparł uradowany chłopak. Po skończonym śniadaniu Rosalinda wraz z Setem, Maxem, Mią i Markiem polecieli na swoich smokach. Trzy dni później... Do Berk dobijał statek z wyspy Maimor. To była rodzina Seta. Set i jego ukochana stali z Maxem, Mią, Markiem, Czkwaką, Astrid, Valką, Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem, Mieczykiem i Szpadką w porcie. Po chwili ze statku wyszła wysoka kobieta, duży mężczyzna i chuda, wysoka dziewczyna. Czkawka wyszedł im na przeciw i przywitał. -Witam na Berk! Jestem Czkawka i jestem tu wodzem. Państwo są rodziną Seta? -Ja jestem Salem to jest moja żeona Kira i przyjaciółka rodziny Dajana.-odparł Salem wskazując na obie kobiety. -To jest moja dziewczyna Astrid, moja mama Valka, siostra Rosalinda i przyjaciele Sączysmarka, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Mia i Mark.-przedtawił wskazując każdego po kolei. -Gdzie Set?-zapytała Kira wodząc wzrokiem po zebranych. -Tu jestem, mamo!- powiedział chłopak i podszedł do matki. Set przytulił mocno matkę i ojca. Została mu tylko Dajana. Przytulił ostrożnie dziewczynę, podszedł do Rosalindy i przytulił ją. Dajana rzuciła ukochanej Seta jadowite spojżenie. Po przywitaniu się, wszyscy udali się do domu wodza na kolację. Po kolacji Dajana i Kira wyszły na zewnątrz pod pretekstem przewietrzenia się. Tam zaczęły rozmowę. -To ja miałam być z Setem!-warknęła z oburzeniem Dajana. -I będziesz moja droga, tylko trzeba wyeliminować tą siostrę wodza. To będzie proste.-uśmiechnęła się starsza kobieta. -Oj, popamięta dzień, w którym zadarła ze mną!-krzyknęła Dajana Po chwili rozeszły się do swoich kwater. Kira z mężem spała w domu wodza natomiast Dajana u Astrid. Przepraszam, że nie było nextów, ale wena miała focha. To taki mały powrót. :) 9. Eliminacja. Część 1 Na Berk nastał piękny poranek. Pierwsza wstała Kira, która chciała zastawić na Rosalinde małą pułapkę. Przygotowała śniadanie dla wszystkich domowników. Zrobiła sałatkę z sosem śmietanowym i rybę. Kiedy skończyła nakrywać do stołu właśnie schodzili Czkawka, Valka, Set, Rosalinda, Mia i Mark. Na szybko podeszła do miejsca przygotowanego dla Rosalii i dosypała bardzo dużo pieprzu. Gdy Czkawka zszedł po schodach i stanął w kuchni zobaczył ładnie nakryty stół z pięknie pachnącym jedzeniem. Stała jak zaklęty. Valka widząc śniadanie na stole powiedziała do Kiry. -Niepotrzebnie się fatygwałaś. -To żaden problem. Cieszę się, że mogłam zrobić coś co wprawi wodza w osłupienie!-zaśmiała się widząc minę Czkawki. -Czkawka!-krzyknęła Rosalinda chłopakowi prosto do ucha. -Co?-ocknął się jakby z transu -Nie śpij!-zaśmiała się Mia i potargała Czkawce włosy na co chłopka był bardzo zdziwiony. -Wow! Co ty taka...jakby to powiedzieć...bardziej śmiała i wogóle?-zapytała Rosalinda głupio się uśmiechając -Wiesz, mieszkam tu już trochę(czytaj: tydzień) i uważam Czkawke za takiego małego przyjaciela.-powiedziała szczerze Mia. -Nie jestem mały!-mruknął naburmuszony wódz -Oj, a co to? Malusi Ckawuś się doąsa?-mówiła Rosalinda sepleniąc-Ten mój maleńki blacisek? I to jesce wódz Belk?!-krzyczała nadal sepleniąc jak małe dziecko. -Ty sobie uważaj, bo jak się wkurzę...-nie dokończył Czkawka, bo Przerwała mu Valka. -Ekchemmm...Może usiądziemy i zjemy śniadanie?-zapytała z uśmiechem. -Proszę moja kochana.-powiedział Set odsuwając krzesło swojej dziewczynie. -Dziękuję.-powiedziała i pocałowała chłopaka w policzek. Na przeciw dziewczyny siedziała Kira, która czekała aż ta zje trochę sałatki i zacznie się dusić. Dziewczyna jedząc sałatkę poczuła bardzo dużą ilość pieprzu, jednak będąc przyzwyczajona do ostrych potraw, jadła z uśmiechem na ustach. Set będąc niezadowolony ze źle doprawionej sałatki poprosił o pieprz. Kira będąc zaskoczona zapytała. -Synku, a co ty robisz? -Ja, doprawiam, bo jest zbyt łagodna. My z Rosalindą lubimy ostre potrawy.-uśmiechnął się. Kira będąc wściekła zaczerwieniła się jak burak. Postanowiła więc zadać pytanie, którego każda dziewczyna by się wstydziła. -Rosalinda, a powiedz mi jak tam wasze sprawy łóżkowe?-zapytała z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Rosalinda mając busie pełną sosu i warzyw, opluła Kirę. Dziewczyna była zaskoczona pytaniem swojej ,,teściowej''. Rosalinda widząc Kirę całą upapraną sałatką zaczęła się głośno śmiać. Set nie mogąc wytrzyma także zaniusł się śmiechem. Kira będąc zirytowana tupnęła noga i pobiegła do łazienki. Tam zmyła z siebie sałatkę i przysięgła sobie, że Rosalinda tego pożałuje. Kiedy wyszła z łazienki Seta i Rosalindy już nie było, ponieważ polecieli na patrol. Postanowiła, że pójdzie do Dajany i z nią porozmawia. Wyszła z domu i udała się do domu Astrid.'' Jeśli przeczytałeś, proszę zostaw po sobie komentarz. Komentarze mówią mi czy mam pisać dalej czy może przestać pisać. Jest to dla mnie ważne 9. Eliminacja. Część 2 Kiedy Kira doszła do domu Astrid, zapukała. Drzwi otworzyła sama gospodyni. Astrid zaprosiła kobietę do środka i zawołała Dajane. Astrid powiedziała, że musi pomóc Czkawce przy naprawie portu i zostawiła je same. Kiedy Kira i Dajana upewniły się, że dziewczyna wyszła od razu zaczęły rozmowę. -Ta Rosalinda to jakaś niedorozwinięta! Opluła mnie dzisiaj sałatką!-krzyczała starsza kobieta. -Ukradła mi chłopaka. To przecież oczywiste, że jestem od niej ładniejsza!-mówiła dziewczyna z chytrym uśmieszkiem. -Wiem co zrobimy, żeby się jej pozbyć!-krzyczała uradowana Kira-Pójdziesz do Seta i zaczniesz z nim rozmawiać, a kiedy ona będzie przechodzić to go namiętnie pocałujesz. Proste.-uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. -Ok-odpowiedziała równie zadowolona Dajana. Po powrocie Rosalindy, Seta, Marka i Miji, Dajana szykowała się na zrealizowanie swojego jakże sztańskiego(XD)planu. Kiedy Set został sam Dajan podeszła do niego i powiedziała. -Hej! Jak tam było na patrolu?-uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. -Dobrze. Nic ciekawego się nie działo.-odwzajemnił uśmiech-Markus! Przestań! Wiesz, że Mia nie lubi jak tak robisz!-krzyknął do smoka swojej przyjaciółki, który próbował bawić się toporem swojej jeźdźczyni. -To smok Miji? Jaki to gatunek?-zapytała Dajana. -To jest Drzewokos. W stosunku do ludzi jest przyjazny i bardzo ciekawski, a najbardziej interesuje go broń,-zaśmiał się Set. Chłopak podszedł do smoka i wyjął mu z pyska topór. Markus będąc nie zadowolony, że ktoś mu zabrał zabawkę, odszedł obrażony. Dajana podeszła do chłopaka i zapytała. -Jak poznałeś Rosalinde?-zapytała uśmiechając się. -Rouz poznałem w wieku 6 lat. Ona wtedy była nowa na Fisi i się wszystkich bała. Pewnej nocy kiedy nie mogłem zasnąć wyszedłem na spacer. Kiedy doszedłem do jeziora, zobaczyłem ją jak w blasku księżyca tańczy na brzegu. Nuciła kołysankę, którą jak się później dowiedziałem, śpiewała jej matka. Wtedy była taka mała i bezbronna. Po cichu do niej podszedłem. Kiedy mnie zobaczyła uciekła do wody. Nie wiedząc co począć zacząłem śpiewać piosenkę. Ona zaciekawiona do mnie podeszła i słuchała. Kiedy skończyłem ona mnie pocałowała i uciekła w las. Co noc przychodziliśmy nad to samo jezioro i rozmawialiśmy. I to tyle.-uśmiechnął się i poprawił włosy, które ciągle wpadały mu do oczu. -Wow! Piękna historia.-nagle dziewczyna się podtknęła i wpadła na Seta przy okazji całując go w usta. Rosalinda, która przechodziła obok widziała całą sytuacje. Nie wiedząc co ze sobą począć pobiegła do lasu trochę się wypłakać. Sasilia, wierna przyjaciółka dziewczyny pobiegła za nią. Kiedy dobiegły do drzewa z wyrytą dziurą w kształcie koła Rosalinda oparła się o pień i osunęła się na ziemię. Zaczęła płakać. thumb|Tak według mnie wyglądają Ogniaki :) Jeśli przeczytałeś, proszę zostaw po sobie komentarz. Komentarze mówią mi czy mam pisać dalej czy może przestać pisać. Jest to dla mnie ważne 10. Przepraszam Kochanie... :'( Tym Czasem u Seta... Set szybko odepchnął Dajanę od siebie i spojrzał na nią gniewnie. Dziewczyna jakby nigdy nic zaczęła podchodzić do chłopaka. Nagle znikąd pojawił się Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem. Set zaczął się tłumaczyć. -Czkawka to nie tak jak myślisz, ja bym nigdy...-nie zdążył skończyć, bo wódz mu przerwał. -Set spokojnie wiem co się stało.-chłopak zszedł ze smoka i podszedł do Dajany.-Bliźniaki słyszały rozmowę Dajany i Kiry. Obie wymyśliły, żeby na oczach Rouz Dajana cię pocałowała-ostatnie słowa wypowiedział bardzo niskim i złowrogim głosem. -Ty! Ja cię, po tym co zrobiłaś, staram się traktować jak przyjaciółkę, a ty co?!-krzyczał Set będąc coraz bardziej wściekły-Nienawidzę ciebie i mojej matki! Jesteście po prostu wrednymi, tępymi żmijami!-krzyknął z dzikością w oczach i poleciał wraz z Santosem na poszukiwania Rosalindy. Tym czasem u Rosalindy Dziewczyna siedziała pod drzewem i płakała. Obok nie siedziała Sasilia i próbowała pocieszyć swoją przyjaciółkę. Nagle usłyszały szelest liści wśród drzew. Po chwili przed Rosalindą i Sasilią wylądował Santos wraz z Setem. Dziewczyna błyskawicznie wstała i otarła łzy. Set zszedł z Santosa i podszedł do Rosalindy. Dziewczyna odsunęła się i powiedziała. -Co ty tu robisz?-powiedziała patrząc na niego dziwnie -No jak to? To przylecieć do swojej dziewczyny nie można?-zapytał z uśmiechem i objął dziewczynę w talii. -Nie wiem o czym mówisz. -Set spojrzał na dziewczynę jak na jakąś zjawę.-Set...Rozumiem. Pokochałeś kogoś innego. Nie jestem na ciebie zła. Życzę wam szczęścia-powiedziała i odleciała na Sasilia zostawiając zdezorientowanego chłopaka. Set stał tak jeszcze chwilę póki nie zdecydował się polecieć za Rouz. Kiedy już ją zobaczył podleciał do niej i stanął na lecącym Santosie. Dziewczyna widząc to zaczęła szybko pikować w dół do lasu. Kiedy była na ziemi szybko weszła na drzewo i schowała się do dziury. To było to samo drzewo pod, którym płakała. Set nie mogąc znaleźć Rosalindy odleciał do wioski. Gdy dziewczyna zobaczyła, że jest bezpiecznie zeskoczyła z drzewa. Nagle Sasilia zaczęła warczeć, a Rosalinda poczuła zapach pewnej osoby. Tą osobą była... Kto był w krzakach? Dla osoby, która zgadnie dedyk ;) Jeśli przeczytałeś, proszę zostaw po sobie komentarz. Komentarze mówią mi czy mam pisać dalej czy może przestać pisać. Jest to dla mnie ważne 10. Przepraszam Kochanie... :'( c.d Niestety nikt nie zgadł. :( Dedyk dla wszystkich czytających to opko. :) Tą osobą była, Dajana (a któż by inny?!). Dziewczyna stanęła i dziwnie się popatrzyła na nowoprzybyłą. Rosalinda oparła się o drzewo i powiedziała. -Czego chcesz? Nie powinnaś być ze swoim chłopakiem? -Jakim chłopakiem?-zapytała zbita z tropu Dajana. -No Set to twój chłopak. Widziałam jak się całowaliście.-odparła Rosalinda z lekką pogardą w głosie. -No wiesz...-Dajana zaczęła się zbliżać do Rosalindy chowając za plecami topór.-Set nie jest moim chłopakiem, bo to przez ciebie! To ty mi go odebrałaś! I teraz za to oberwiesz! -krzyknęła i rzuciła się na dziewczynę. Rosalinda się nie broniła. Nigdy się nie broniła kiedy ktoś ją atakował bez przyczyny. Dajana w pewnej chwili zamachnęła się toporem o mały włos nie trafiając Rosalindy w głowę. Nagle dziewczyna zerwała się na równe nogi i zaczęła podchodzić do Sasilii, która próbowała pomóc swojej pani. Kiedy Sasilia już chciała wystrzelić kulą ognia, Rosalinda stanęła pomiędzy smokiem, a dziewczyną. Sasilia automatycznie powstrzymała się od wystrzału i podeszła do dziewczyny. Rosalinda podrapała smoczycę po głowie na co ona zaczęła mruczeć. Dajana będąc bardzo zniecierpliwiona powiedziała. -Oh, jakie to słodkie. Szkoda, że będzie musiało się skończyć.-ponownie rzuciła się na Rosalinde. Tym razem Rosalinda wyjęła sztylet i zablokowała cios Dajany. Dziewczyna widząc, że rywalka wreszcie wzięła walkę na poważnie zaczęła atakować coraz mocniej. Rosalinda parowała wszystkie ciosy. Nagle Dajana widzą okazję zraniła Rosalindę toporem w ramię. Po chwili dziewczyna leżała przygniatana przez smoka, a raczej przez smoczycę. Sasilia widząc, że jej przyjaciółka jest ranna stanęła w jej obronie. Kiedy smok chciał pokaleczyć Dajanę pazurami Rozalinda krzyknęła. -Sasi!-dziewczyna klęczała na jednym kolanie trzymając się za zranione ramie. Sasilia szybko podbiegła do dziewczyny i okryła ją skrzydłem. Dajana szybko wstała i zaczęła podchodzić coraz bliżej do Rosalindy i jej smoczycy. Niespodziewanie smoczyca podrzuciła swoją jeźdźczynię na swój grzbiet i poleciała w stronę wioski. Dajana chcąc dokończyć zemstę pobiegła ja najszybciej w tym samym kierunku. Kiedy Dajana dobiegła do wioski, Rosalinda już tam była. Dajana bez najmniejszego problemu ponowiła walkę z dziewczyną. Cała wioska zebrała się na głównym placu, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Gdy Rosalinda chciała zadać Dajanie cios, ona podcięła dziewczynie nogi. Teraz Dziewczyna siedziała okrakiem na Rosalindie i ja podduszała. Kiedy dziewczyna już powoli zamykała oczy, Dajana wbiła sztylet w brzuch dziewczyny. Nagle ktoś z wielka siłą odrzucił Dajanę. Był to Set. Kiedy zobaczył swoją ukochaną nieżywą(a przynajmniej tak się mu zdawało) ukląkł przy niej i przytulił. Zaczął krzyczeć. -Rouzi! Hej skarbie to ja, obudź się! Nie zostawiaj mnie!-szlochał przytulając bezwładne ciało Rosalindy -O nie...-szepnął Czkawka, który przybiegł tylko gdy usłyszał krzyki. Sasilia, która stała przy Secie trąciła pyskiem jego ramię. Chłopak obejrzał się i spojrzał prosto w oczy smoczycy. Nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi zapytał. -Co się stało Sasi?-zapytał mając łzy w oczach. -Wrauuuum.Graumeeeee.Blaaaaableeeeebluuuu.(tłumacząc: Set uspokój się. Musisz się skupić. Słyszysz? Jej serce jeszcze bije.)-smoczyca uśmiechnęła się. -Masz rację.-chłopak wytężając swój nadludzki słuch, usłyszał cichutkie i słabe bicie serca. Chłopak wytarł łzy i uśmiechnął się. Położył ciało Rosalindy i wyjął z jej brzucha sztylet. Czkawka widząc poczynania Seta zapytał zdziwiony. -Co ty robisz? -Ona żyje Czkawka.-Set widząc minę wodza wytłumaczył-Jej serce co prawda bije bardzo cicho i słabo, ale żyje.-uśmiechnął się. Czkawka niedowierzając ukląkł przy ciele siostry i przyłożył ucho do jej klatki piersiowej. Usłyszał ledwo wyczuwalne bicie serca. Uradowany wódz zaczął się śmiać. Set wyjął z toby mała fiolkę z pomarańczowo-złotym płynem. Czkawka nie wiedząc co to jest zapytał. -Co to jest? -To jest ślina Ogniaka zmieszana ze śliną Nocnej Furii. Rouz zrobiła miksturę, która przyspiesza gojenie się ran.-chłopak podwinął bluzkę Rosalindy(ponieważ dzisiaj miała dłuższą niż zazwyczaj) i posmarował głęboką ranę preparatem. Tak samo zrobił z raną na ramieniu. Kiedy Set i Czkawka bandażowali rany, Dajana wstała z ziemi i zaczęła podchodzić. Nagle na jej drodze stanął Salem. Dziewczyna przystanęła zaskoczona. Ojciec Seta odezwał się donośnym głosem. -Coś ty uczyniła! Ja cię obdarzyłem zaufanie, a ty taki numer odstawiasz?! Przynosisz hańbę naszemu plemieniu!-krzyczał. -Zostaw tato. Sasi i Santos się nią zajmą-powiedział chłopak biorąc nieprzytomną Rosalindę na ręce. Tak jak powiedział tak smoki uczyniły. Sasilia i Santos pomogli zamknąć Dajanę w lochu. Kiedy Dajana została zamknięta, smoki wróciły do domu wodza. Tam zastały Seta siedzącego przy łóżku wciąż nieprzytomnej Rosalindy. Po chwili przyszli Czkawka, Astrid, Mia, Mark, Maks, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik, Sączysmark i Valka. Wszyscy tej nocy czuwali przy nieprzytomnej dziewczynie. Jeśli przeczytałeś, proszę zostaw po sobie komentarz. Komentarze mówią mi czy mam pisać dalej czy może przestać pisać. Jest to dla mnie ważne 11. Tak! Wraz ze wstającym słońcem obudziła się Rosalinda i Mia. Kiedy zaczęły rozglądać się po pokoju, zobaczyły Marka, który spał w bardzo śmiesznej pozycji. Ledwo powstrzymywały się od śmiechu. Po chwili Rosalinda złapała się za ranę na brzuchu. Dwa dni była nieprzytomna i dopiero dzisiaj się obudziła. Mia podeszłą ostrożnie do przyjaciółki. Rosalinda uśmiechnęła się i wstała.Obie z Miją wyszły ostrożnie, aby nie pobudzić chłopaków. Powoli zeszły na dół po schodach. Kiedy doszły do kuchni Rosalinda powiedziała cicho. -Może zrobimy im śniadanie i później polecimy z Sasi i Markusem na patrol? -Genialny pomysł! Tylko nie możemy ich obudzić-powiedziała równie cicho Mia. -To ustalone! Ty rozłóż talerze, a ja przygotuję rybę a la Rosalinda!-zaśmiała się cicho dziewczyna Mia zaczęła nakrywać do stołu, a Rosalinda zaczęła przygotowywać rybę, Była to ryba w sosie czosnkowym z ziołami, lekko podpieczona, nadziewana musem żurawinowo jabłowym.(Tak na szybko wymyśliłam :P)Kiedy dziewczyna skończyła przyrządzać potrawę, skrzypnęły drzwi i dało się słyszeć stukot metalu o drewno. Po chwili do kuchni wszedł Czkawka wraz z Valką. Oboje widząc Rosalindę zdrową i robiącą śniadanie znieruchomieli. Rosalinda zaczęła się wraz z Miją głośno śmiać. Kiedy Valka i Czkawka oprzytomnieli zasiedli do stołu uśmiechnięci. Później zaczęła się schodzić reszta. Gdy wszyscy czekali na Seta, nagle usłyszeli głośny krzyk, a później głośne trzaskanie drzwiami i tupanie. Wszyscy zebrani zasłonili Rosalinde tak, aby chłopak nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Gdy Set dotarł do kuchni zapytał. -Mia, gdzie ona jest?!-kiedy chłopak zobaczył pusty wzrok Miji krzyknął-Nie...Nie! To nie może być prawda! Ona nie mogła odejść!-chłopak miał łzy w oczach. -Nadal tu jestem i nigdy nie odejdę!-krzyknęła uradowana Rosalinda wyłaniając się zza ,,muru''.'' Chłopak stanął jakby zobaczył ducha. Nie wierzył w to, ze widzi swoja ukochaną taką uśmiechniętą i szczęśliwą. Rosalinda podeszła kilka kroków i zatrzymała się parę metrów przed chłopakiem nadal się uśmiechając. Kiedy Set ocknął się z szoku, podszedł do dziewczyny, złapał ją w tali i uniósł nad ziemię. Rosalinda zaczęła się śmiać, a Set wraz z nią. Gdy chłopak odstawił dziewczynę na ziemię, pocałował ją namiętnie. Kiedy skończyli spojrzeli na zebranych. Czkawka patrzył się na nich znaczącym wzrokiem, Valka się uśmiechała, Max robił głupie miny, a Mia i Marka się po prostu całowali. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Gdy wszyscy się uspokoili, zasiedli do stołu. Kiedy Rosalinda chciała usiąść, Set złapał dziewczynę i posadził sobie na kolanach. Po skończonym śniadaniu wszyscy poszli na poranny patrol. Gdy wszyscy byli gotowi Czkawka zaczął dzielić na grupy. -Sączysmark, Śledzik i Bliźniaki lecą na wschód. Astrid, Mia i Mark lecą na zachód, Max i Set lecą na północ, a ja i Rouz na południe. -Ja Rouz nie zostawię.-powiedział stanowczo Set. -Set, spokojnie będzie bezpieczna. To moja siostra nie pozwolę, żeby coś się jej stało.-odparł wódz z łagodnym uśmiechem. -No dobra.-powiedział chłopak odwzajemniając uśmiech.- Tylko uważaj na nią, bo ona uwielbia świrować.-pocałował dziewczynę w skroń. Gdy zostali tylko Czkawka i Rouz, dziewczyna spojrzała radośnie na brata. Po chwili zapytała. -O co chciałeś się zapytać? -Skąd wiesz, że chciałem o coś zapytać?-zapytał zdziwiony chłopak. -Po pierwsze, widać po tobie, ze coś cię dręczy. Po drugie wyczuwam emocje po zapachu.-oznajmiła dziewczyna głaszcząc Sasilię po głowie. -No tak. Lećmy, powiem ci po drodze.-powiedział i wsiadł na szczerbatka. Gdy Rosalinda tylko wsiadła na Sasilię, smoczyca z zawrotną prędkością wzleciała w powietrze. Obie robiły niesamowite sztuczki. Wlatywały prosto do wody i wylatywały z niej. Gdy obie się wyszalały dołączyły do Czkawki. Kiedy chłopak zobaczył dziewczynę, od razu zaczął rozmowę. -Rouz, co ja mam zrobić? Kocham Astrid i chcę się jej oświadczyć, ale zupełnie nie wiem jak mam to zrobić.-powiedział parząc się na siostrę. -No wiesz...Możesz zaprowadzić ją na Krucze Urwisko i tam się jej zapytać.-odparła dziewczyna szeroko się uśmiechając. -Chyba tak zrobię. Tylko jest problem.-powiedział wahając się. -Jaki?-zapytała dziewczyna z małym rozczarowaniem. -Nie mam pierścionka.-odparł śmiejąc się ja głupi. -Hmmm...-dziewczyna zaczęła grzebać w kieszeni od swoich spodni i wyciągnęła z niej małe zawiniątko.-Masz. To powinno się nadać.-podała przedmiot bratu. Chłopak odwinął zawiniątko. Był to pierścionek ze smokiem, który miał mały szafir w oku. Cały pierścionek był złoty. Czkawka spojrzał na dziewczynę zdziwiony i zapytał. -Skąd ty go masz? -Tata mi go dał jak byłam jeszcze mała. Mówił, że ten pierścionek należał do naszej babci.-odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem. Nic więcej nie mówiąc kontynuowali patrol. kiedy skończyli zbliżał się zachód słońca. Czkawka podszedł do Astrid i powiedział, aby się spotkali na Kruczym Urwisku o zachodzie słońca. Gdy Czkawka przyszedł na urwisko, dziewczyna już tam była i patrzyła na zachodzące słońce. Chłopak podszedł do niej i objął ją w talii. Dziewczyna zapytała. -Po co chciałeś się spotkać? - Chciałem się ciebie o coś zapytać.-chłopak obrócił dziewczynę przodem do siebie i ukląkł na jedno kolano.-Czy ty Astrid Hofferson wyjdziesz a mnie?-zapytał wyjmując pierścionek. Dziewczyna stała jak zaklęta. Nie widziała co powiedzieć. Czkawka widząc twarz ukochanej posmutniał, ponieważ myślał, że ona nie przyjęła jego oświadczyn. Gdy chłopak już chciał wstać i odejść, dziewczyna krzyknęła. -Tak, Czkawka! Wyjdę za ciebie!-rzuciła się ukochanemu na szyję. Czkawka założył Astrid pierścionek i uniósł ją do góry. Kiedy wrócili do wioski, natychmiast podeszli do nich Sączysmak, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka. Sączysmark powiedział. -Że co?! Wy jesteście zaręczeni?! -Tak jesteśmy. Coś nie pasuje?-zapytała Astrid zaciskając dłonie w pięści. -Sączysmark, chciał powiedzieć, że bardzo się ciesz z waszego narzeczeństawa.-powiedziała Rosalinda, która niespodziewanie zjawiła się obok zakochanych. -Ale...-zaczął Saczysmark, ale dziewczyna mu przerwała. -Żadnego ale!-krzyknęła dziewczyna i powaliła chłopaka na ziemię. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Gdy się uspokoili, każdy poszedł w swoja stronę. Kiedy wszyscy w domu wodza zasnęli, Set i Rosalinda wymknęli się po cichu do lasu. Pobiegli na przepiękną polanę. Dziewczyna będąc szczęśliwa pocałowała namiętnie chłopaka. Set odwzajemnił całus lekko odsłaniając ramię swojej ukochanej. Rosalinda spojrzała na Seta radośnie i ponowiła pocałunek. Para spędziła cudowną noc. Mam nadzieje, ze taki trochę dłuższy next wam odpowiada. :) Następny będzie w poniedziałek :P 12. Dziecko i Ślub. To za dużo. Dedyk dla Darcia123 :) Następnego dnia Set i Rosalinda obudzili się na polanie w świetle słońca. Chłopka pocałował dziewczynę w czoło i powiedział. -Dzień dobry skarbie! Jak się spało?-Set uśmiechnął się. -Dzień dobry! Spało mi się wspaniale, a tobie?-dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech. -Znakomicie!-zaśmiał się chłopak. Nic więcej nie mówiąc ubrali się i wrócii do wioski. Wzieli swoje smoki i polecieli na patrol. Przy okazji świetnie się bawili. Para robiła różne sztuczki. Salta, beczki, przewroty itp. Skakali ze smoków i sami szybowali, ponieważ mieli skrzydła podobne to dych w kombinezonie Czkawki. Całowali się i grali ze smokami w odbijanie ich samych. Po kilki odzinach wrócili do domu. Tam zastali Czkawke, Valke i Astrid jedzących śniadanie oraz Miję, Maxa i Marka pijących herbte. Kiedy wszyscy zobaczyli Rosalinde i Seta w drzwiach uśmiechneli się. Para stojąca w drzwiac zapytała. -To jak Czkawka, kiedy ślub?-zapytali chórem -No wiecie, myśleliśmy, żeby tak za miesiąc-odpowiedziała Astrid za ukochanego. -Wy chyba żartuecie! Za jaki miesiąc! Góra trzy tygodnie!-krzyknęła roześmiana Mia. -W sumie dobry pomysł. Ślub odbędzie się za trzy tygodnie. Ustalone!-krzyknął uradowany wódz. Kiedy wszyscy skończyli jeść śniadanie, każdy poszedł do swoich zajęć. Za trzy tygodnie odbędzie się ślub. TRZY TYGODNIE PÓŹNIEJ Od sameo rana trwały przygotowania do ślubu. Wszyscy byi bardzo podekscytowani. Kiedy Rosalinda i Set kończyli przystrajanie twierdzy, dziewczyna szybko wybiegła z budynku i zaczęla wymiotować. Miała tak już od dwóch tygodni. Set nie mogąc patrzeć jak jego ukochana cierpi, zaprowadził ją do gothi. Szamanka kazał a wyjść chłopakowi. Po jakiś 30 minutach Rosalinda wyszła z domu szamanki cała zapłakana. Set będąc zmartwiony stanem dziewczyny zapytał. -Co się stało kochanie?-przytulił dziewczynę. Rosalinda nic nieodpowiedziała, tylko uciekła do domu i zamknęła się w pokoju. Chłopak nie wiedząc co ma robić zawołał Miję i Astrid, aby porozmawiały z dziewczyną. Po 20 minutach Rosainda wyszła wraz z dwiema dziewczynami z pokojuDziewczyna łamiącym głosem powiedziała. -Set, bo ja je....jestem...w ciąży-dziewczyna zalała się łzami. Co zrobi Set? Dedyk dla osoby, która zgadnie. ;) 13. Przyznaj, że chcesz mojej śmierci. Chłopak stał jak sparaliżowany. Nie myślał, że zostanie ojcem w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat. Po otrząśnięciu się z szoku powiedział. -Rouz to wspaniale!-przytulił mocno Rosalinde. -Ale...-nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo Set jej przerwał. -Niema żadnego ale.-powiedział i pocałował dziewczynę. Rosalinda odepchnęła Seta od siebie i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Po chwili powiedziała. -Set, też się cieszę.-uśmiechnęła się. Chłopak stał tak chwilę, analizując całą sytuację. Myślał o tym czy dziewczyna poradzi sobie z chorobą podczas ciąży. Nagle popladł na twarzy i spojżał z przestrachem na ukochaną. Wiedział, że ona może umrzeć. -Nie urodzisz tego dziecka.-powiedział chłopak tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. -Dlaczego nie? Przecież go nie zabije.-powiedziała śmiejac się dziewczyna. Była w owiele leprzym humorze. - Ale ono zabije ciebie! Wolę już, żeby się to wogóle nie stało!-krzyczał zdenerwowany chłopak. -Ach, tak?! Czyli wolałbyś mnie nigdy nie poznać?! Chciałbyś żebym już dawno nie żyła?!-krzyczała Rosalinda coraz bardziej dając opętać się dzikości.-Przyznaj to tu i teraz! Wolałbyś , żebym wtedy umarła!-dziewczyna wybiegła z domu prosto do lasu. Rosalinda długo biegła, aż znalazła się pod wielkim rozłożystym dębem. Weszła po gałęziach na sam szczyt drzewa. Po drodze wyjęła z dziupli trochę jagód. Dziewczyna zaczęła płakać. Nagle krzyknęła. -Co ja mam robić tato? Set powiedział , że nie chce tego dziecka.-zaczerpnęła powietrza-Co mam robić?-ostatnie słowa wyszeptała. Wtem usłyszała kroki. Nie zwracała na to uwagi. Po chwili obok niej pojawił się Set. Dziewczyna ani drgnęła. Chłopak usiadł i popatrzył na nią z troską. Po jakimś czasie Rosalinda odważyła się spojżeć na Seta. Chłopak powiedział. -Rouz, to nie tak miało brzemieć. Ja poprostu nie chcę cię stracić.-pogładził dziewczynę po włosach. -Set, nie martw się. Poradzę sobie. Oboje wiemy, że dam radę.-powiedziała i pocałowała chłopaka. Set odwazajemnił pocałunek. Po jakiś dwudziestu minutach wrócili do wioski. Za chwilę miał odbyć się ślub Czkawki i Astrid. Kiedy weszli do domu zastali Czkawkę w samy bokserkach, prubójącego znaleźć garnitur. Gdy zobaczył Rosalinę i Seta stojących w drzwiach, przystanął lekko zakłopotany. Rosalinda zaśmiała się i poszła na górę. Po chwili zeszła z nowo uszytym garniturem. Czkawka szybko wziął strój od siostry i pobiegł do swojego pokoju się przebrać. Dziewczyna wraz z Setem także pobiegli na górę się przebrać. W pokoju zastali Mię i Marka. Mia była ubrana w granatową sukienkę. Sukienka była wąska na górze, a na dole lekko się rozszerzała. Od pasa w dół było wycięte i w miejsce granatowego materiału był fioletowy. Ogólnie sukienka miała cienkie ramiączka i sięgała do połowy łydki, a z tyłu była dłuższa, tak aby sunęła po ziemi. Mia była uczesana w koka co podkreślało jej wyraźne rysy. Miała na stopach balerinki.(Nie wiem czy takie coś u nich było XD) Mark był natomiast ubrany w szary garnitur i białą koszulę. Miał też na sobie szare spodnie(pod kolor garnituru.). Swoje gęste i sięgające do połowy karku włosy(coś jak Czkawka, tylko bez grzywki), miał zaczesane na bok. Do garnituru była jeszcze bordowa chusteczka w kieszonce i tego samego koloru krawat. Rosalinda i Set sięgneli do szafy po swoje rzeczy. Para zaczęła się przebierać w swoje odświętne stroje. Sukienka Rosalinsdy była krojem idętyczną do sukienki, tylko była czarna z zielonym wycięciem. Dziewczyna rozpuściła swoje, sięgające, aż do pasa, włosy. Poprawiła trochę grzywkę. Założyła balerinki. Set ubrał biały garnitur i szarą koszulę. Do tego miał szare buty. Był jeszcze żółty krawat i chusteczka tego samego koloru, co bardzo podkreślało kolor jego oczu(Set ma złote oczy). Swoje brązowe włosy(Fryz ala Czkawka) miał lekko zmierzwione. Kiedy Czkwaka był jeszcze w domu, Rosalinda, Set, Mark i Mia wyszli do twierdzy. Rosalinda i Mia po drodze wstąpiły do domu Asrtid. W salonie siedziała panna młoda z Valką. Obie piły herbatę. Astrid była ubrana w białą, wąską suknię całą obszytą koronką. U kostek się rozszerzała. Panna młoda miała na sobie welon sięgający do ramion zaczepiony o niskiego koka zrobionego z dobieranego. Na włosach miała jeszcze spinkę w kształcie Śmiertnika Zębacza. Gdy Astrid zobaczyła dziewczyny od razu w stała. Po woli zaczęły iść w stronę twierdzy. Za swoją panią podążała Wichura. Gdy wszystkie kobiety weszły do budynku, zastały tam całą wioskę i Czkawkę stojącego na samym środku z Pyskaczem. Obok młodego wodza stał Szczerbatek, Mark i Resa(smok z gatunku Fogcutter). Mark był świadkiem, a Szpadka świadkową. Za Szpadką stał Mieczyk oraz Wym i Jot . Kiedy Astrid podeszła do Czkawki zaczęła się ceremonia. Valka i Rosalinda jako rodzina stały obok młodego wodza. Po chwili ciszy Pyskacz przemówił. -Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby połączyć tych dwoje węzłem młżeńskim. Zaczynamy! Czy ty Straszliwy Czkawka Haddock bierzesz sobie tą oto Astrid Hofferson za żonę i przysiegasz być wobec niej lojalny, uczciwy i, że nie opuścisz jej, aż do śmierci?-zapytał głośno kowal. -Przysiegam!-odparł równie głośno wódz. -A czy ty Astrid Hofferson bierzesz sobie tego oto Straszliwego Czkawkę Haddocka za męża i przysięgasz być wobec niego lojalna, uczciwa i, że nie opuścisz go, aż do śmierci?-ponowił pytanie kowal. -Przysiegam.-odpowiedziała panna młoda. -Teraz załużcie sobie obrączki.-rozkazał Pyskacz. Czkwaka odwrócił się do Marka. Chłopak z zadowoloną miną sięgnął do kieszeni po obrączki, ale ich tam nie znalazł. Spanikowany zaczął szukać po wszystkich kieszeniach, a zebrani zaczęli się cicho śmiać. Czkawka stał z miną ,,Jeżeli zaraz tego nie najdziesz to zginiesz marnie". Nagle Resa szturchnęła swojego pana pyskiem i wskazała na jeden ze swoich kolców. Tam były obrączki. Mark pogłaskał w podzięce smoczycę i podał obrączki Czkawce. Para założyła sobie na wzajem obrączki. Po chwili Pyskacz znów przemówił. -Teraz jesteście męzem i żaoną. Możecie się pocałować. Młode małżeństwo pocałowało się namiętnie. Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i krzyczeć. Po całej ceremonii, zaczęła się uczta w twierdzy. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Mieczyk upił się do nieprzytomności. Sączysmark tańczył ze Szpadką. Mieczyk rozmawiał z Gustavem. Czkawka rozmawiał z Setem. Czkawka powiedział. -Set co się stało, że Rouz biegła cała zapłakana w kierunku lasu? Znowu się pokłóciliście? -No trochę, ale jest już dobrze. Wiesz czego się dowiedziałem? Będę ojcem!-odparł uradowany chłopak. -To świetnie! Gratulacje!-krzyknął uradowany wódz. Nagle do rozmawiających mężczyzn podeszła Rosalinda wraz z Astrid. Obie dziewczyny przytuliły swoich ukochanych mężczyzn. Po skończonej uczcie, każdy poszedł do siebie do domu. Czkawka i Astrid spędzili ze sobą cuodwną noc. Jeśli ci się podoba zostaw po sobie komentarz. :) Next będzie w niedziele. ;) Takie małe wyzwanko. Dobijcie do 60 komentarzy :P '' ''INFORMACJA! Moi drodzy czytelnicy. Bardzo mnie martwi, że mało komów jest oraz, że czytających to opko jest bardzo mało. Boję się, że i wy przestaniecie to czytać. Nexty niestety będą pojawiały się w weekendy. Proszę o komentarze. Bardzo motywują. To tyle! ;) '' 14. Zabłąkana dziewczynka. ''Hej! To ja, Sasilia. Sorki, że nie było nextów, ale miałam dość słabe oceny i niestety zakaz korzystania z komputera. Wiem napewno, że niektórym znudziło się czekanie na naxta lub czytanie mojego opka. Dodaje nexta, ponieważ, chcę zobaczyć ile osób jeszcze to czyta. Jeśli zobaczę, jeden komentarz, to istnieje szansa, że nie usune blog. To zależy od tego czy ktoś jeszcze to opowiadanie lubi :) ' '' Kilka dni później... Na Berk nastał piękny dzień. Jako pierwszy obudził się Czkawka wraz z Astrid. Oboje spojżeli na siebie czule. Mieszkali w domu Czkawki, ale za niedługo miało się to zmienić, tylko para o tym nie wiedziała. Małżeństwo wstało, ubrało się i zeszło na dół. Postanowili zrobić śniadanie dla wszystkich domowników. Wzieli świeże owoce, mąkę i mleko. Zaczęli robić naleśniki z owocami. Kiedy Astrid mieszała składniki na naleśniki, a Czkawka robił sałatkę owocową, chłopak powiedział. -Ciekawe kiedy się obudzą.-uśmiechnął się. -Nie wiem. Rouz napewno późno, bo całą noc wymiotowała. Możliwe, że Mia, Max i Mark wstaną wcześnie. Twoja mama pewnie też.-odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem. Nagle usłyszeli skrzypienie drzwi. Po chwili zobaczyli Maxa, który zszedł uśmiechnięty na dół. Chłopiec przywitał się radośnie. -Cześć! -Hej! Jak się spało?-zapytała Astrid z uśmiechem. -Całkiem nieźle. Pomijając złe samopoczucie mamy-odparł lekko zasmucony chłopak. -Przecież wiesz, że za pare miesięcy Rouz nic nie będzie.-odparł spokojnie Czkawka. -Wiem.-chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo. Po paru minutach naleśniki były gotowe. W tym czasie Valka, Mia, Mark i Set zdążyli zejść na śniadanie. Gdy wszyscy zjedli, każdy poszedł wykonywac swoje zajęcia. Valka pomagała Pyskaczowi w kuźni, a Set, Mia, Mark, Max poszlina swoje pierwsze zajęcia w SA. Gdy Sączysmark, Sledzik i Bliźniaki zjawili się na arenie, Czkawka powiedział. -Cześć wszystkim! Od dzisiaj będziemy mieli w akademii nowych jeźdźców...-nie dane mu było dokończyć. -I tak nikt nie pobije mnie i Hakokła.-powiedział Sączysmark i oparł się o swojego smoka. Nagle Hakokieł odskoczył i włączył funkcję ,,zapalniczki. Smok nie wiadomo dlaczego zaczął ryczeć wściekły. Szczerbatek jako alfa zaczął na niego ryczeć, żeby się uspokoił, ale Hakokieł nie słuchał.Wtem Set powiedział. -Szczerbatek odsuń się!-gdy smok się odsunął chłopak kontynuałał-Markus, Resa, Santos, Jot i Wym, Wichura, Sztukamięs i Szczerbo, otoczcie Hakokła. Max biegnij po mamę! Max szybko pobiegł do domu. Po kilkunastu minutach wrócił do akademii wraz z Rosalindą. Set widząc dziewczynę podbiegł do niej i powiedział. -Hakokieł zwariował. Uspokoisz go? Dziewczyna tylko kiwnęła głową na tak. Zwróciła się w stronę smoka i zaczęła śpiewać kołysankę(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxlcMlnFapA link). Hakokieł popatrzył na Rosalindę i zaczął powoli iść w jej kierunku. Przestał płonać i patrzył na dziewczynę zaciekawiony. Kiedy Rosalinda śpiewając wystawiła rękę, smok... '''Co zrobi Hakokieł? Czekam na propozycje. :) Przepraszam, że niebyło nextów, ale szkoła itp. Od 2015 roku, będę wstawiać nexty cześciej. Jak mi się uda to codziennie. :) Tutaj macie taki nexcik. Później dam coś więcej, bo teraz niedam rady. Zapraszam do komentowania. :D Kiedy Rosalinda śpiewając wystawiła rękę, smok dotkonął ją pyskiem. Tak jak przy oswajaniu. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i przestała śpiewać. Hakokieł radośnie podskoczył i wrzucił Rosalinde na swój grzbiet. Zaczął latać wokół areny. Dziewczyna śmiała się w niebogłosy. Wtem do akademii wbiegła zdenerwowana Sasilia. Smoczyca kiedy zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę na grzbiecie ponocnika zaryczała donośnie. Hakokieł niechcąc dostać bury od Sasili, wylądąwał posłusznie i pozwolił Rosalindzie zsunąć się po swoim skrzydle. Smoczyca szybko podbiegła do dziewczyny, otoczyła ją skrzydłami i zawarczała wrogo na Hakokła. Dziewczyna widząc zachowanie Sasili, wygramoliła się spod skrzydeł i popatrzyła prosto w oczy przyjaciółki. Smoczyca popatrzyła zatroskanym wzrokiem na swoją jeźdźczynie. Dziewczyna przyłożyła czoło do głowy Sasili i powiedziała. -Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest. Musiałam tylko uspokoić Hakokła.-uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.- Niepotrzebnie się martwisz.-pocałowała smoczyce w nos. -Grrrrrau. Wreeeeeeeeemrt.(tłum.Poprostu nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. Dobrze wiesz, że nieprzeżyłabym, gdyby stało się coś mojej siostrze.)-smoczyca zamruczała i polizała dziewczynę po twarzy dając jet takiego mokrego ,,buziaka". Kiedy dziewczyna odwróciła się do zebranych, wszystkie smoki znajdujące się w akademii zaczęły do niej podchodzić. Kiedy gady się zatrzymały ukłoniły się Rosalindzie. Szczerbatek po ukłonie zaryczał. -RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU!(tłum.Matka wróciła!) -Szczerbatek, cicho! To miała być tajemnica!-krzyczała roześmiana dziewczyna. -Greeeee.(Sorki.)-smok mruknął i zrobił maślane oczka. Nagle Sasilia podrzuciła Rosalinde sobie na grzbiet i wraz z posostałymi smokami wybiegła z areny. Przed wejściem stały wszystkie gady z Berk. Na widok dziewczyny wszystkie się ukłoniły. Smoki ze Smoczej Akademii także. Po chwili wokół Rosalindy zebrała się cała wioska. Smoki nieprzestawały się kłaniać. Wystkich wikingów zdziwiło nawet to, że alfa także się kłania. Rosalinda będąc zakłopotana zawyła(jak wilk, przypominam) i spojżała wokół. Smoki już stały normalnie i patrzyły radośnie na swoją ,,matkę''. Nagle przybiegł Gruby i zwrócił się do Czkawki, który stał za Rosalindą i jej smoczycą. -Wodzu! Na plaży jest jakiś rozmity statek i przynim jakaś dziewczynka. Kiedy chciałem do niej podejść, uciekała. -Idziemy to sprawdzić!-krzyknął chłopak do Sączysmarka, Astrid, Mieczyka, Szpadki, Śledzika, Mji, Seta, Marka i Rosalindy. Po chwili jeźdźcy weraz ze swoimi smokami, wyladowai na plaży. Rzeczywiście na piasku leżała rozbita łódź, a obok niej siedziała zapłakana dziewczynka. Na oko sześcioletnia. Miała całą sukienke podartą i była brudna. Jej długie,jak na wiek, bląd włosy spływały gładko po ramionach. Z jej czerwonych(tak miała czerwone tęczówki) oczu lały się łzy. Jeźdźcy podeszli. Kiedy byli w odległości czterech metrów od dziewczynki, ta skuliła się i wyciągnęła kawałek tępego noża w strone przybyszów. Czkawka przystanął i powiedział. -Spokojnie my nie chcemy zrobić ci krzywdy. Chcemy pomóc. -Odejdźcie! Chcecie poprostu złapać i uwięzić mojego przyjaciela!-krzyczała przestraszona dziewczynka. -Kim jest twój przyjaciel?-zapytał Śledzik -Co cię to obchodzi! Wy poprosty chcecie zabić Fikusa!-krzyczała nadal trzymajac nóż w drżących dłoniach. Nagle z pod roztrzaskanego drewna wydramolił się mały Thunderpede. Smoczek podszedł do dziewczynki i wtuił się w nią. Śledzik kiedy ujżał smoka, podskoczył z radości. Dziewczynka spjżała na chwilę na smoka, ale za chwile znów zwróciła wzrok na nieznajomych. Rosalinda wraz z Setem kucneli. Kiedy ich kości się przemieściły zaczeli podchodzić do dziewczynki. Mała z nadal uniesionym kawakiem noża, patrzyła ze strachem na to co ta dwójka robi. Para powoli podchodziła do rozbitki. Kiedy znaleźli się przy jej stopach, dziewczynka pisnęła u puszczając nóż. Rosalinda widząc broń na ziemi, podeszła bliżej. Mała oddychała bardzo głęboko z przerażeniem w oczach. Smoczek dopiero teraz się zoriętował, co się dzieje. Zaczął warczeć i pokazał zęby. Set podszedł do Fikusa i poprostu zaczął sie z nim bawić. Jak wilk ze smokiem. Rosalinda usiadła obok dziewczynki i spojżała na nią. Mała nadal była przerażona. Dziewczyna wywaliła język(tak ja smok) i się uśmiechnęła. Zaczęła cicho szczekać i piszczeć. Mała zaśmiała się. Rosalinda zniżyła głowę i popatrzyła na nią maślanymi oczami. Dziewczynka ponownie się zaśmiała i podrapała starszą dziuewczynę po głowie. Kiedy Rosalinda wywróciłą oczy do góry z zadowolenia, mała ponownie się zaśmiała. Dziewczynka będąc ciekawa reakcji starszej koleżanki zapytała. -Dlaczego sie tak dziwnie zachowujesz? -Co? Ja sie zachowuje normalnie.-odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna. -Jak masz na imię?-zapytał ponownie dziewczynka -Rosalinda.-odparła zadowolona -A on?-wskazała na na chłopaka bawiacego się ze smokiem. -Ja nazywam się Set.-odparł chłopak i podszedł z Fikusem do dziewczyn-A jak ty sie nazywasz?-teraz on zapytał -Ja mam na imię Laura.-odparła z uśmeichem mała dziewczynka. -Hmmm...Laura, a jak się tu znalazłaś?-zapytała Rosalinda -Ja...płynęłam łodzią, ponieważ uciekłam ze swojej wyspy podczaj ataku Berserków. Moi rodzice kazali mi uciekać wraz z Fikusem. Jak odpływała to jeszcze widziałam jak miecze dwóch berserków przebijąja ich ciała-dziewczynka rozpłakała się. -No już dobrze.-Rosalinda powiedziała i przytuliła Laurę-Chodź do wioski. Tam się wykąpiesz i dam ci czyste ubrania.-zaproponowała dziewczyna. -A ludzie z wioski będą chcieli zrobić coś Fikusowi?-zapytała z przestrachem Laura. -Nie zrobią. Żyjemy ze smokami w zgodzie, a poza tym jakby nawet chcieli, to i tak by niezdołali. Sasilia bardzo polubiła Fikusa i niepozwoliła by go skrzywdzić.-odparła. -Kto to Sailia?-zapytała dziewczynka. Rosalinda wskazała na smoczycę koło której spokojnie leżał Fikus. Dziewczynka ucieszona wstała. Set i Rosalinda pozostali na czretech kończynach. Dziewczyna kazała Laurze wejść na swoj grzbiet. Kiedy mała to uczyniła, Rosalinda wraz z zdziwioną resztą jeźdźców i ich smokami wrócili do wioski. Dziś jeszcze będzie ciąg dalszy. :) Jeśli ci się spodobało, zostaw komentarz. ;) Sorki, ale wczoraj nie miałam prądu i niemiałam jak dodać nexta. Dzisiaj jest. Jutro będzie następny rozdział :) Kiedy weszli do domu, zastali tam Valkę pijącą herbatę. Rosalinda pobiegła z Laurą na górę. Dziewczynka poszła do wcześniej wskazanej łazienki. Kiedy skończyła się kąpać, owinięta w ręcznik wróciła do pokoju. W pustym pokoju, na łóżku, zobaczyła czyste ubrania, a na nich karteczkę z wiadomością: To dla ciebie. Ja za chwilę przyjdę. Rosalinda. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się. Odłożyła karteczkę i zaczęła przyglądać się ubraniom. Była to sukienka z krótkim rękawkiem koloru niebieskiego. Miała jeszcze kokardkę na pasie. Do tego jeszcze dostała jasno-brązowe, futrzane kozaczki do kolana. Kiedy Laura już ubrana chciała wyjść z pokoju, weszła do pokoju Rosalinda z grzebieniem i spinką z wizerunkiem Thunderpeda. Dziewczyna kazała małej usiąść na krzesełku. Dziewczynka posłusznie spełniła polecenie. Rosalinda uczesała Laurę w dużego koka z dobieranego. Do koka doczepiła spinkę ze smokiem. Obie były zadowolone z efektu. Radośnie zeszły na dół. W salonie zastały Seta, Czkawkę, Astrid, Valkę, Pyskacza, Mieczyka, Szpadke, Sączysmarka i Śledzika. Nieopodal nich leżeli Sasilia wtulona w Santosa i Szczerbatek obok bawiący się z Fikusem. Laura przestraszona taka ilością osób, wtuliła się w udo Rosalindy. Dziewczyna popatrzyła troskliwie na dziewczynkę. Laura popatrzyła radośnie na Rosalinde i zapytała. -Mogę z wami zostać? -Nie możesz.-odparła,widząc mine dziewczynki kontynułowała-Ty musisz. Dziewczynka radośnie podskoczyła i uwiesiła się na szyi Rosalindy. Jeśli ci się spodobało, zostaw komentarz. ;) 15. Powrót z zaświatów. Następnego dnia Rosalinda obudziła się jako pierwsza. Słońce jeszcze nie wstało. Dziewczyna niechętnie wygramoliła się z łóżka, starając się nie obudzić Seta, Mii, Marka, Maxa i Laury. Wyszła z pokoju i zeszła na dół. W salonie zastała mamę i Czkawkę jedzących śniadanie. Wszyscy byli przygnębieni, ponieważ tego dnia była rocznic śmierci Stoicka Ważkiego. Ojca Czkawki i Rosalindy, oraz męża Valki. Rosalinda dosiadła się do posiłku. Jedli w milczeniu. Kiedy skończyli, Valka i Czkawka poszli po swoje torby, ponieważ dzisiaj wylatywali do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Tam chcieli uczcić pamięć zmarłego. Wylatywali na kilka dni. Rosalinda musiała pilnować wioski. Po pewnym czasie matka i brat wrócili do salonu z torbami. Pierwsza odezwała się Valka. -Pa, córeczko. Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze.-przytuliła Rosalinde. -Do zobaczenia. Uważajcie na siebie.-powiedziała i odwzajemniła uścisk. -Trzymaj się, siostra. Dasz sobie rade z wioską?-zapytał Czkawka trzymając siostrę za ręce. -Tak.-powiedziała łamiącym głosem- Przecież wiesz, że zawsze daję radę.-dziewczyna rozpłakała się. -Nie płacz.-chłopak przytulił Rosalindę-Mnie też brakuje taty.-powiedział szlochając. -Lećcie już.-dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przez łzy-Szkoda czasu. -Cześć!-chłopak ostatni raz przytulił siostrę i wyszedł przed dom. Valka zrobiła to samo. Obie wyszły przed dom. Kobieta i chłopak wsiedli na smoki. Rosalinda patrzyła jak się oddalają, puki nie zniknęli jej całkiem z oczu. Dziewczyna wróciła do domu i usiadła przed kominkiem. Cały czas płakała. Po chwili podeszła do niej Sasilia, która nie mogła patrzeć na cierpienie swojej przyjaciółki. Szturchnęła dziewczynę w ramię. Rosalinda uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła do smoczycy. Sasilia owinęła jeźdźczynię skrzydłem i mocniej przycisnęła do siebie. Dziewczyna otarła łzy i spojrzała na smoka. Sasilia wiedziała co Rosalinda chce zrobić. Podrzuciła dziewczynę na swój grzbiet i wybiegła z domu. Obie wzbiły się w powietrze. Poleciały do rozłożystego dębu, gdzie często przesiadywała ze swoim tatą, gdy była mała. Tutaj zawsze przynosili do dziupli owoce, które podkradali Pyskaczowi. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przez łzy na samo wspomnienie. Kiedy wylądowały, dziewczyna zaczęła się wspinać na sam czubek drzewa. Usiadła na jednej z gałęzi i powiedziała. -Tato, tęsknie za tobą wiesz? Nie ma nikogo kto by zemną pośpiewał ,,Wikinga z księżyca”. Nikt też nie podkrada Pyskaczowi rzeczy.-płakała. Kiedy słońce zaczęło wstawać, dziewczyna zeskoczyła z drzewa, wsiadła na Sasilię i wróciły do wioski. Tam zastały już pracujących Astrid, Seta, Śledzika, Sączysmarka, Miczyka, Szpadkę, Mię, Marka, Maxa i Pyskacza. Dziewczyna podleciała do nich. Wszyscy zajęci pracą i pogrążeni w żałobie nie zauważyli Rosalindy. Dziewczyna nadal ze łzami w oczach chrząknęła. Wtedy dopiero zajęci pracą przyjaciele odwrócili w jej kierunku głowy. Set widząc stan dziewczyny podszedł do niej, pomógł jej zejść i ze smoka i ją przytulił. Rosalinda mocniej wtuliła się w chłopaka i zaczęła głośniej płakać. Wszyscy patrzyli na to ze współczuciem. Kiedy dziewczyna odsunęła się od chłopaka powiedziała. -Pomóc wam w czymś? -Nie już skończyliśmy. I tak już w wiosce prawie wszystko zrobione. Wcześnie ciężej pracowaliśmy, żeby dzisiaj mieć czas wolny i no wiesz…-odparł Pyskacz. -Dobra. Chodźcie do twierdzy. Robimy zebranie i…-nie dokończyła bo znów poczęła płakać. Bliźniaki i Sączysmark pobiegli wszystkich powiadomić, a Rosalinda wraz z kowalem i jeźdźciami udali się do twierdzy. Gdy cała wioska zebrała się w miejscu opłakiwania zmarłego, Rosalinda przemówiła. -Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby uczcić pamięć Stoicka Ważkiego. Wspaniałego ojca, dzielnego wojownika, wyśmienitego wodza i najlepszego przyjaciela. Każdy z was powie kilka słów o nim, aby bogowie wiedzieli, że był dla nas kimś wyjątkowym.-dławiąc łzy kontynuowała- Pyskacz, zacznij proszę. -Stoick był…moim najlepszym i najwierniejszym przyjacielem. Zawsze mogłem na niego liczyć, czy to w alce, czy w życiu codziennym…Nigdy cię nie zapomnę przyjacielu.-powiedział kowal łkając. -Sączysmark, proszę…-rozkazała Rosalinda płacząc. -Stoick był najlepszym wodzem jaki był na Berk. Zawsze dbał o dobro wszystkich ludzi w wiosce. Nigdy nie cofał się przed niebezpieczeństwem. Bądź zdrów.-odparł chłopak ze smutną miną. -Astrid…-zakomunikowała dziewczyna. Wszystkie wypowiedzi trwały, aż do późnego wieczora. Kiedy przyszedł czas na Rosalinde, dziewczyna łamiącym głosem powiedziała. -Tato…byłeś najlepszym tatą na świecie…Pamiętam jak podkradaliśmy Pyskaczowi owoce, albo mięso z jaka…Zawsze też uczyłeś mnie pokory i pokazywałeś co dobre, a co złe…Byłeś, jesteś i będziesz moim aniołem stróżem. Kocham cię tato…-dziewczyna rozpłakała się na dobre. Gdy zebranie dobiegło końca, wszyscy wrócili do swoich domów. Rosalinda wraz z Astrid, Setem, Mią, Markiem, Maxem i Laurą, weszli do dom i od razu skierowali się do swoich pokoi. Wszyscy zasnęli prócz siostry wodza. Dziewczyna nie mogąc spać wyskoczyła przez okno i pobiegła prosto do lasu. Kiedy dobiegła do wielkiej polany, upadła na trawę, zaczęła głośno szlochać i krzyczeć. Kilka dni później… W czasie gdy wszyscy przygotowywali się do powrotu Czkawki i Valki, Rosalinda siedziała na dębie i myślała o tym czy jeszcze kiedyś będzie mogła przytulić się do swojego ojca. Gdy nagle na gałęzi obok, gdzie siedziała Sasilia, wylądował Set na Santosie. Dziewczyna leżała dalej nie wzruszona. Wiedziała, że ma zakaz latania na smoku i wspinania się na drzewa, ponieważ była w ciąży, ale też dlatego, że ta ciąża była już widoczna w postaci małego, zaokrąglonego brzucha. Chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny. Podniósł ją do pionu i powiedział. -Wrócili. Chodź się przywitać. -Dobrze.-odparła Rosalinda Dziewczyna wskoczyła na Sasilię i wzbiła się wraz ze swoim chłopakiem w powietrze. Gdy dolecieli do wioski ujrzeli wielkie zbiegowisko na placu. Set uśmiechnął się dyskretnie. Przyspieszyli. Gdy wylądowali dziesięć metrów od zbiegowiska, chłopak podszedł do dziewczyny i ucałował w czoło. Tłum widząc parę rozstąpił się, a oczom dziewczyny ukazali się Czkawka, Valka i rudowłosy, wysoki, potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Rosalinda stała jak skamieniała, albowiem tym mężczyzną był sam Stoick Ważki. Stoick widząc duże zdziwienie na twarzy córki, uśmiechnął się i rozpostarł ręce w geście zaproszenia do uścisku. Dziewczyna nie zastanawiając się długo pobiegł w kierunku ojca i ze łzami w oczach z impetem wtuliła się w niego. Stoick podniósł Rosalinę nad ziemię i mocniej do siebie przycisnął. Dziewczyna płacząc ze szczęścia wbiła swoje paznokcie w plecy mężczyzny. Ojciec będąc szczęśliwy mogąc przytulić swoją córkę wyszeptał jej do ucha. -Kocham cię córeczko. -Kocham cię tato.-odparła dziewczynka równie cicho łamiącym głosem. Pewnie nikt się nie spodziewał takiego obrotu sprawy.  Mam nadzieję, ze next się podoba. Jutro może dodam następnego. Komentarze mile widziane. ;) 16. Zwyczajny dzień Sorki, ze nie było ostatnio nexta, ale coś weny nie miałam. Teraz napisałam wam tego nexta. Mam nadzieję, ze będziecie zadowoleni  Na Berk nastał nowy dzień. Rosalinda, Set, Mia i Mark wstali najwcześniej. Zeszli na dół i zaczęli przygotowywać śniadanie. Na śniadanie była sałatka z kurczakiem. Ulubiona sałatka grupki przyjaciół. Szybko ja przygotowali i zjedli. Po skończonym posiłku wybiegli przed dom do swoich smoków. Gdy gady ich zobaczyły zaryczały radośnie. Jeźdźcy uśmiechnięci wsiedli na swoje smoki i poszybowali w niebo. Jednocześnie patrolowali wyspę i wygłupiali się. Robili beczki, slalomy pomiędzy skałami, wlatywanie i wylatywanie z morza, oraz ich ulubioną sztuczkę. Ta sztuczka polegała na wlatywaniu do oceanu i wyrzucaniu swoich jeźdźców z wody za pomocą ognia. Smoki były zanurzone, a kiedy zauważyły któregoś z jeźdźców od razu pluły ogniem i zarazem wyrzucały ich w kolorowej łunie. Świetnie się przy tym bawili. Po dwóch godzinach wrócili do wioski. Przed domem wodza zauważyli Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Podlecieli tam. Pierwszy odezwał się Mark. -Hej, Czkawka! Co dzisiaj zamierzacie robić? -Na początek runka wokół wyspy, później zajęcia w Akademii, a co?-zapytał Czkawka. -Nic. Po prostu myśleliśmy, żeby w końcu w spokoju udać się na zajęcia.-odparła uśmiechnięta Mia wtulona w Marka. -To poczekajcie trochę. Jak tylko wrócę ze Szczerbatkiem z porannego lotu to będą zajęcia-odparł uśmiechnięty syn wodza. -Dobrze!-krzyknęli Rosalinda, Set, Mia i marka na odchodnym. Grupka przyjaciół postanowiła udać się na spacer po wiosce. Najpierw poszli do Pyskacza. Pomogli mu trochę. Kiedy skończyli poszli do akademii, ponieważ zaraz zaczynały się zajęcia. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce byli tam już wszyscy jeźdźcy. Czkawka odezwał się pierwszy. -Jak wiecie mój ojciec ponownie objął obowiązki wodza. Teraz mam więcej czasu na akademię. -Juhu!-wykrzyczał z udawaną radością Sączysmark. -Witam was moi kochani jeźdźcy! Co porabiacie?-zapytał Stoick wchodząc na arenę. -Tata!-krzyknęła uradowana Rosalinda i podbiegła do mężczyzny. -Hej córcia!-powiedział Stoick i wziął dziewczynę na ręce. -Witam wodzu.-powiedział Set podchodząc. Rosalinda natychmiastowo uwolniła się z uścisku ojca i podbiegła do chłopaka. Mocno go przytuliła i pocałowała. Wtem obije poczuli znajomy zapach. Na arenę weszli Salem, Kira i skuta Dajana. Set automatycznie staną w pozycji obronnej zasłaniając Rosalindę. Wściekły powiedział. -Po co tu przyszliście?! I To jeszcze z nią?! -Synu spokojnie. Chcieliśmy przeprosić Rouz.-odparł Salem. -Po pierwsze: Nie masz prawa zdrabniać jej imienia. Po drugie: Ona nie chce waszych przeprosin.-wysyczał wściekły chłopak. -Syneczku! Ja tylko chciała, żebyś miał kogoś lepszego! Kogoś kto na ciebie zasługuje!-krzyknęła Kira i próbowała podejść do syna. -Och, naprawdę?! Wiesz, jak kocham Rouz i raczej nic tego nie zmieni, a no i ona na mnie zasługuje.-odparł chłopak biorąc dziewczynę na ręce i uciekając na drugi koniec areny. Jak najdalej od Kiry. -Kochanie?-zapytała cicho Rosalinda. -Tak?-odparł chłopak całując dziewczynę w skroń. -Upolowałbyś mi jelenia, albo dzika? Wiesz dawno nie jadłam surowego mięsa i teraz mnie naszła ochota.-powiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem. -Oczywiście!-zaśmiał się chłopak -Dziękuję.-powiedziała i dała buziaka chłopakowi w policzek Wsiedli na smoki i polecieli na wyspę Sześciu Drzew. Tam byli, aż do wieczora polując na zwierzynę. Zjedli zdobycz i wrócili na Bek. Od razu poszli do domu i zasnęli na podłodze w salonie. Naprawdę przepraszam, ze nie było nexta, ale coś czasu ani weny nie miałam. Mam nadzieje, ze ten rozdział się spodoba.  Dzisiaj może będzie drugi next :D Komentarze mile widziane :P Witam was! Sorki, że nie było nexta, ale naprawdę czasu nie miałam. Wracam do pisania!Next będzie jutro, bo dzisiaj nie dam rady wstawić. Mam pytanie: Wolicie, żebym pisała z perspektywy Rosalindy? Jeśli tak to piszcie w komach. :) I pogrubiona trzciokna w tekście to będą rozmowy smoków/zwierząt. To tyle informacji. :D 17.Całe życie się sypie… Gdy wstało słońce, Szczerbatek rozbudzony zszedł na dół. Przy schodach spotkał Santosa, który także przed chwilą się obudził. Przywitali się i zeszli na dół. Nikogo nie było. Zgodnie wyszli na poranny spacer. Po długiej ciszy, pierwszy odezwał się Szczerbatek. '-Wiesz, w sumie to nigdy nie rozmawiamy, ani nic. Nawet nic o tobie nie wiem. Jaka jest twoja historia?' '-Ja pochodzę…nawet nie wiem skąd. Nigdy nie poznałem swojej rodziny, ponieważ już jako jajko zostałem porwany przez pewną samicę Drzewokosa. Miała na imię Tamania. Była dla mnie jak matka. Gdy w wieku trzech lat poleciałem z nią na polowanie zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez łowców. Poświęciła życie, żeby mnie uratować. Później żyłem samotnie latając z wyspy na wyspę. Pewnego dnia zawitałem na Fisi. Myślałem, że to kolejna niezamieszkana wyspa. Myliłem się. Mieszkał tam Set, Rosalinda, Mia, Mark, Mike i Leila. Wszyscy mieli wtedy po 8 lat. Ja miałem siedem. Pierwszą noc spędziłem w jaskini. Następnego dnia po zawitaniu na Fisi, poleciałem nad jezioro, aby złowić kilka ryb na śniadanie. Kiedy podlatywałem zobaczyłem małego Koszmara Ponocnika. Był zagubiony i przerażony. Podszedłem do niego i zacząłem wypytywać co się stało, ale malec nic mi nie chciał powiedzieć tylko bez przerwy uciekał. Nagle na polanę wleciała Matka Koszmarka. Rzuciała się na mnie. Nic nie mogłem zrobić jak tylko się bronić, ale nic to nie dało. Zostałem ranny. Leżałem przy tym jeziorze i wyłem z bólu przy najmniejszym ruchu. W pewnej chwili poczułem zapcha człowieka. Wiedziałem, że zaraz zginę. Z pomiędzy drzew wyszedł Set. Kiedy mnie zobaczył próbował do mnie podejść, ale mu nie pozwalałem. Po jakimś czasie uległem. Opatrzył mi rany i zwołał inne zwierzęta, aby pomogły mi dojść do ich obozowiska. Tam spotkałem Sasi. Na początku mi nie ufała, tak samo jak ja jej. Z czasem się przyzwyczajaliśmy do swojego towarzystwa. Tak samo było z Setem. Teraz widzisz od tamtego czasu ja i Set jesteśmy jak bracia.'-skończył opowiadać Santos. Smoki chodziły tak i opowiadały o sobie, aż w końcu się ściemniło. Santos i Szczerbatek byli, można by rzec, świeżo upieczonymi przyjaciółmi. CDN Teraz na 1000% warcam. Obiecuję, że nexty będą regularnie weekwendy. Ciąg dalszy rozdziały jutro.  Kiedy przekroczyli próg domu zastali tam gwar. Stoick, Valka, Czkwka i Astrid biegali z naczyniami i różnymi daniami. Tylko Set siedział pod ścianą z gniewną miną. Rosalindy nie było. Smoki stały sparaliżowane przy drzwiach. Nikt nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Wreszcie zniecierpliwione samce zaryczały głośno. Wszyscy zebrani spojrzeli na smoki. Szczerbek zamruczał. '-Co tu się dzieje?' -Nic takiego. Moi ,,kochani rodzice’’ postanowili przywlec swoje tłuste tyłki na kolacje do nas.-odpowiedział Set zdaniem ociekającym ironią i pogardą. '-Gdzie jest Rouz?-'''zapytał Santos ze smutkiem w oczach, trącając łbem ramię chłopaka. -Śpi-westchnął chłopak- Santos boję się o nią.-dodał szeptem. '-Wiesz, że ona jest silna. Jeśli będziesz ją wspierał bardzo mocno to będzie jeszcze silniejsza'''-zamruczał smok patrząc prosto w oczy swojego ,,brata’’. -Co ja bym bez Ciebie zrobił San.-wyszeptał Set i przytulił smoka najmocniej jak umiał. Po kilku minutach zjawili się goście. Weszli do domu i zasiedli do stołu. Brakowało tylko jednej osoby. Tą osobą była Rosalinda, która pojawiła się chwilę później niesiona na rękach przez Seta. Kiedy wszyscy zasiedli do stołu pierwszy odezwał się Stoick. -Witam cię Salem i ciebie także Kiro. Częstujcie się. -Cieszymy się, że nas zaprosiłeś Stoicku.-powiedział Salem z uśmiechem. Wszyscy jedli prowadząc rozmowy. No może oprócz Seta i Rosalindy, ponieważ oni byli pochłonięci sobą. Patrzyli sobie bez przerwy w oczy. Nie potrzebowali takich słów jak ,,Kocham Cię’, gdyż oni mogli wyczytać to sobie nawzajem z oczu. Niestety tę piękny obrazek musiał przerwać nie kto inny jak Kira. -Myśleliście już na imieniem dla dziecka? -Nie.-odparł Set bez niepotrzebnych ceregieli. -Powinniście, ponieważ jak widzisz twoja dziewczyna ma już, jakby nie patrzeć, duży brzuch co świadczy o zbliżających się narodzinach dziecka.-odparła jadowicie akcentując słowo ,,dziewczyna’’. -Nie powinno cię obchodzić nasze dziecko jako, iż nie interesowałaś się swoim własnym synem przez ostatnie 15 lat!-krzyknął Set gniewnie waląc pięścią w stół. -Set!-szepnęła przerażona Rosalinda łapiąc jedną ręką chłopaka za dłoń, a drugą za swój jakże duży brzuch.-Coś się dzieje…-dodała zginając się na krześle w pół. Chłopak jak poparzony wstał z krzesła, wziął ciężarną dziewczynę na ręce i pobiegł ile sił w nogach do Gothi. Szamanka kazała chłopakowi wyjść z pokoju. W czasie, w którym staruszka badała Rosalindę przyszli Stoick, Valka, Czkawka i Astrid. Max i Laura zostali w domu z Kirą i Salemem. Wszyscy czekali niecierpliwie na wyjście szamanki. Przyszedł także Pyskacz przyprowadzony przez Astrid. Kowal niezbyt był zadowolony, że musiał biegać przez wioskę w piżamie w misie i papuciach-króliczkach. No, ale niestety musiał poświęcić swój wstyd. Po 30 minutach wyszła Gothi z bardzo smutną miną. Wszyscy stali zdenerwowani. Babka zaczęła kreślić coś na piasku, a Pyskacz tłumaczył. -Gothi mówi, że ciąża jest zagrożona i z każdym dniem stan Rosalindy będzie jeszcze gorszy niż jest teraz. Mówi, że Rouzi może nie przeżyć porodu, albo i nawet kolejnego miesiąca.(to jest chyba 5 miesiąc)-powiedział kowal drżącym głosem. Set ze łzami w oczach wszedł do pomieszczenia gdzie znajdowała się jego ukochana na łóżku. Spała. Chłopak odszedł do łóżka i położył się obok dziewczyny. Pocałował ją w skroń i przycisnął do siebie. Po godzinie takiego leżenia zasnął. Proszę ładnie o komentarz. :D Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach